the five missing pieces
by drandrad10
Summary: its about this girl and her best friend that go off to camp and meet one direction. along the way the find out love and some people get hurt but it all works out in the end


**The five missing pieces**

**Allies prov chapter 1**

Today was going to be the best day ever. Today was the first day of summer and I had to be at school for six. Now I know what you're thinking, if it's the first day of summer why am I going to school. Well it's because my class and I are going on a camping trip to Lake Nomans land for the whole summer, and this is no normal summer camp it's an arts summer camp. I'm going with my music class and ONE DIRCETION is going to be there to teach us, how cool is that!

"Allie get up your going to be late"

I could hear my dad yelling from down stairs and I really wanted to get up but my eyes wouldn't open and my body wouldn't move

"Don't make me get the water " he said, he knew my weakness .

I shot out of my bed and into the shower. When I got out it was 5:00am so I took my time getting ready and packing making sure I had everything and not forgetting a thing. Then I went downstairs and had something to eat before going to pick up Alexis from her house because my dad was going to drive us

"Hey "

"Hey"

"Let's go "

"Ok"

We got back to my house and my dad had already gotten my stuff in the car now we just had to get hers in. When we finally got everything and everyone in the car we took off. By the time we got to school and unloaded everything it was 5:45 we got into the music room and everyone was sitting on the stage talking and singing and dancing. Finally we finished loading the bus and said goodbye to our families, and then we were off!

The way there went by really fast so fast a lot of us weren't even a sleep, there were only two of us that fell asleep one being Alexis and the other being Kim this girl that was up all night thinking of one direction.

We got off the bus and unloaded everything for the last time in 2 months. Then we meet our head camper Zoey she was really nice and she had a sister named Charlene who would be put in one of our rooms because she was going to be taking part in the camp not working, for it. After our tour we went to the main room where all our stuff was and we went to our cabins. Alexis and me got to our cabin and we found Charlene, she was there trying to get her stuff in the door, so we drop our things and went to go help her. Turns out we loved Charlene she was fun to be around and was super nice.

After dinner we had free time for an hour to look around the camp go for a walk or just unpack and then it was lights out. Before I went to bed I took another shower and I sang my song and went over what we have in our first class. The classes wouldn't be so bad tomorrow because it was the first day and everyone needs to find their classes but our first class is when we get to meet ONE DIRECTION. After I did all that I got into bed when I heard something , I heard voices outside my window and movement , maybe it's just some of the kids pulling a prank , but no instead it's a big tour bus with the word one direction on the side and people moving stuff on and off of the bus great I'm never going to sleep .

I Woke up from what felt like an hour of sleep I'm starting to hate summer camp, last night there were people right outside my window till about three in the morning and by the time I got to sleep it was like 5 and we had to be up for 6 so I had a rough night. I went to go and look at the time and jumped up when I saw it was 7:35am I was late on the first day not good. I got up ran to my bag witch I didn't unpack(too lazy) picked up the first thing in it through it on, got my music and my guitar and ran out the door.

On my way there I had to run back because I didn't know where my class was and I needed the paper. Then when I left for the second I had to run in to someone great not my day.

"Hey watch where you're going"

"Omg so sorry"

I looked up to see a hand in front of my face and when I finally got up off the ground and looked at the person I couldn't believe my eyes . Louis from one direction was standing in front of OMG FREAKING OUT INSIDE

"Y...our...your"

"OMG I'm so sorry I'm running late and yes I'm Louis "

"No it's my fault I was in a rush and couldn't find my class and looking up and down and ..."

"How about we share the blame for now look I really need to go I'm late for teaching singing and voice '

"Your teaching singing and voice that means your my home room teacher "

"Yeah were all meeting there but if I'm the first one on your list I'm him "

"Wow then can u show me how to get there"

"Sure if u can keep up I'm kind of in a rush "

"Try me "

We ran for like 5 min before I started to get tired and fall behind but lucky for me we had stopped right in front of the class door when I bent over to get my breath back.

"You ok" he asked after we both had our breath and were ready to go inside

"Yeah fine"

**Louis's prov**** chapter 2 **

I was impressed, I didn't know this girl, I didn't even know her name and all it took was for us to run into each other then she was following me and keeping up. When we got there and I was kind of glad we did because, one I was getting tired and she was going to pass me, and two I'm was tired and didn't want her to pass me .as I was saying when we got there I stopped and bent over to get my breath .

"You ok "I asked cause I knew I wasn't, I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest I couldn't get my breath back. I think it was because I had only 25 mins of sleep and didn't eat this morning and then ran about a mile or what felt like a mile and am now going to teach, great today is not my day. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear her answer and by the time I noticed she answered she had gone ahead without me.

It didn't take me long to find her because she had waited at the top of the stairs for me

"Thank you "she said and it took me a minute to find out what she was thanking me for so I asked

"For what "

"For getting me to class and for being nice when u ran into me and for well everything..."

"You're welcome" I said as she turned around to go inside but I stopped her

"What" she asked as she turned to face me again

"You thank me and u don't even give me your name I'm hurt "I was going to play with this, see how far it goes

"Oh ok I see my name is Allie and you are?" she said as a smile came to her face it was the prettiest thing I had seen in a long time.

"I am Louis from one direction" we both laughed

"Well then Louis from one direction I must be off to a class I'm already late for "

"Wait "I said, this was fun and I didn't want her to leave not before I got her number that wouldn't be right

"Now what "she said as her smile came back to her face

"Your number I must have it as a thank u gift "she laughed and handed me her phone and I handed her mine

"Now can I go "

"Ok let's go" I said as I walked past her to open the door and hold it for her we got inside and every girl in the room screamed and every guy in the room covered their ears.

I put my bag down at the front and took my seat beside harry as I watched Allie walk to her seat. Liam and niall were giving me cut eye and harry was making moaning noises as he saw me staring at Allie. After we heard from Zoey it was my turn to speak for one direction

"Now I would like to welcome 1/5 of one direction Louis to come up and say a few words"

"Hey I'm Louis from one direction" I said over the screaming voices." My band mates and I would like to thank u all for being here and for being so supportive of the arts I hope you all learn something during your time here and I hope to meet and get to know most of you before the summer is over thanks

As I went back to my seat there were some more people that said some more boring words but I was too busy replaying my morning in my head to care. After about an hour we were finally done as soon as I heard "thank you for your time "I shot out of my seat and head towards door hopeful to run into Allie

**Allie's prov chapter 3 **

as I was walking back to my seat all I could think about were the last ten mins of my life I just gave Louis Tomlinson my number NO WAY . After about 20 mins of an intro I was bored out of my mind, so I started to stare at Louis for bit, bad idea because harry caught me and started to make kissy faces at me so I stuck out my tongue.

"Allie what are you doing?" I head a voice from behind me but did not remember who's it was and turned around to see Charlene giving me a confused look

"Sorry I'm just out of it today lack of sleep" I said to her and it wasn't really a lie it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Ok but who where you making those faces too?"

She wasn't giving up that fast

"Um no one just my friend "I hope she bought it

"Really... so your friend is harry styles"

BUSTED!

"Ok ok you got me look I'll explain later it's kind of a long story and I'm really not in the mood to explain it right now because I'm still trying to sort it out."

"Sigh ... fine but you are telling me everything from beginning to end!"

"Fine "

"Yay"

As the intro went on I found it harder to stay awake the only thing that kept me from falling asleep was when Zoey said that she wanted 1/5 of one direction to go up and say a few words and the one person was Louis. As soon as he got up there all the girls started screaming again and the boys covered the ears again.

Then it was like someone had died because u could have heard a needle drop they just wanted to hear him talk. It was weird at first, because I swear I thought he was looking at me and then it got better because he winked at me so I new he was looking at me. Then everyone thanked Louis and he went back to his seat.

After some more random people talked and said what they had to say and someone said "thank you for your time" everyone shot out of their chairs and went right to the door. I took my time because one I didn't want to have to tell Charlene what was going on yet and two I was really tired from running, when I finally got up I noticed that Louis was waiting for me by the door, (what did he want now) I tried to hide the smile on my face as I made my way to wards him.

**Charlene's prov chapter 4 **

I was on my way back to the main house when I heard someone scream

"Harry you dick give me my phone "

I gess I was so lost in thought because a few seconds later and I was on the ground with Liam Payne on top of me

"Got you now give it harry it's not a joke anymore! "

"I'm not harry and I don't have your phone so can you please get off me! "he did as I asked and shot to his feet to help me up

"Oh my god I'm so so sorry about that my friend was playing with me and he took my phone and well that how we ended up on the ground."

"Its fine "

"Are you ok" the fact that he was asking me that made me melt who knew he cared so much

"I'm fine are you ok "

"Oh yeah fine, you headed to the main house love "did he just call me love? ok dying inside!

"Yeah how did you know "

"I took a gess can, I walk you there as an I'm sorry gift?"

"Oh you don't have to really I'm fine "(PLEASE BEG PLEASE)

"No I want to my treat and on the way we can sneak into the dining room and get some ice cream "

"Ok I can go for some ice cream" (YES )

"GREAT then follow me love "he held out his hand and I took it and we spent the hole time walking, talking and laughing and by the time we sat to eat or melted ice cream he had given me his number and asked me to meet him after dinner behind the main house to go for a boat ride (BEST DAY EVER).

On my way home all I could think about was how lucky I was to run into Liam, most girls would have hung on to him, or try to chase him and ask him to marry them but I didn't, I kept my cool and now I get to meet with him after dinner, this was going to be a very good summer. When I got back to the cabin I got my stuff and went to the shower then I got ready for dinner (well not really for dinner but more for what I was doing after) I mean don't get me wrong I love my food but I really liked Liam and hoped he liked me too, and maybe if he did we could be friends or maybe something more.

As I made my way back to the dining room I went looking for Allie and Alexis to tell them what had happened to me and sure enough when I got there they were sitting on the ground playing cards so I sat beside them.

"HEY CHARLENE" they both said at the same time witch kind of scared me

"Hey "

"What's up" said Allie with a weird look on her face

"Nothing why "  
"why do you have so much makeup on do you want the corn to ask you out "

We laughed at her pity joke and then I told them everything Alexis freaked out but Allie went shy and pink so I had to ask

"Ok spill you're not fouling anyone what happened before class today"

"Fine fine" she said with a smile on her face

She told us everything and just in time too because Louis had come over and gave Allie a note witch lead us back to laughing and then she was off. So after Allie took off me and Alexis went to go find seats, I sat beside Liam and she got to sit beside harry.

"They seem to be hitting it off I whispered to Liam", he look at them and then at me and said

"Love at first site I gess" and we both started laughing. And that had to be one of the best dinners I have had in a long time, can't wait to see what we're doing after.

**Allies prov chapter 5 **

I was sitting there with Charlene and Alexis telling them my story of what had happened and why Louis had waited for me after class turns out he forgot to give me my phone back so I took it and he left. As I was finishing up with my story Louis came and dropped a note in my lap

Follow me

I looked at the note and then back at them and with a smile on my face i went outside to go find Louis, didn't take me long

"BOO" he said from behind a tree

I jumped back and slapped him playfully on the head

"What was that for?" I asked when he stopped laughing at me

"I don't know I thought it would be fun"

"So why did you call me out hear did you steal my phone again" I teased

" no I wanted to know if you wanted to skip dinner and go for a walk I need someone to go with and my band mates are really into the whole not missing a meal thing so... you want to go, if not I to..." I cut him off didn't mean to but I did

"Yeah I would love to sounds like fun"

"Really great let's go follow me love "(did he just call me love omg I feel like Charlene )

We started our walk and we were having a great time he was telling me all about the band and how he loved to sing and why he went for x factor he was telling me so many things it was hard to get a word in. We had been walking for an hour or more when it started to get dark

" so what about you I mean the only thing I know about you is that you name is Allie"  
"well I'm from Canada but I moved here when I was 12 and I started singing when I was seven and have loved it ever ..." he cut me off

"You sing let me hear you and I won't take no for an answer"

"Um I don't know "

"Oh come baby you'll be fine"

"Fine" I said and I new exactly what to sing to impress him

baby you light up my world like nobody els the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know oh oh you don't know your beautiful oh oh that's what makes you beautiful

By the time I finish he had joined me and then we started laughing

"You're really good and I see you're a fan "

"Yeah you could say that" I said as I got up from where we were sitting on a rock and started to make my way back when he stopped me again

"Wait'

"What"

"I came up here to go for a walk but I wouldn't mind staying for the sunset and I would love it if I didn't have to walk back down alone "

"Louis it's late and I'm tired and I missed dinner and want to make it back before lights out"

"Oh come on love stay it would be fun and besides even if we miss lights out none is going to see us because everyone is going to be sleeping and I'm your home room which means all you have to do is beat me to class and that's not hard to do"

"I don't know Louis "

"Please" he said as he pulled me back to sit on the rock

"fine but once that sun is gone so am I "he laughed and smiled at me he was so cute when he did that, he was so cute and fun to be around but I didn't want to lose what I had with him so I didn't say anything for a while and I was so lost I thought I felt my eyes start to close and then I was a sleep.

**Louis prov chapter 6**

I woke up to the smell of grass and the sun in my face. At first it took me a minute to figure out where I was, and when I did, I saw Allie asleep on my chest. Her chest fell and rose in time with her heart beat. She looked so pretty when she was asleep. I really could have spent the whole day up here with her, but I knew we had stuff to do. Today was the first real day, and even thought there weren't classes till the afternoon, there was planning. The boys and I have a band meeting at 9:00am, so I really needed to get up. I felt her move, and closed my eyes so she wouldn't know I was awake. When her eyes started to open I couldn't help myself.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

She smiled. When she answered, she had a bit of a morning voice.

"Hey to you too pretty boy and... " She looked around and froze. She got up so fast I didn't even have time to react. Then, she started to freak out.

"OMG WE SLEPTED TOGETHER OUTSIDE. Oh no, oh no... I'm dead. I'm so dead. How do we explain this to the others? How do we get down? Why didn't you wake me? I didn't want to stay up here you tricked me!"

I stood up. She was cute even when she was mad, but I knew she was mad at me, so I had to calm her down.

"Baby. Baby, calm down. It's fine. You're ok." I slowly took her hands in mine, not losing eye contact with her.

"How can you be so calm." she said after a long sigh.

I ran my finger up and down the back of her hands, and pulled her in for a hug. We stayed like that for a while. When I let go, she gave me a big smile

"Thank you." She kissed my check and ran down the hill...

I was standing there in shock for about ten minutes I couldn't believe that she just kissed me. I was about to sit when my phone went off.

"Hello' I said I was hoping it wasn't Allie because I was still in a lot of shock

"Mate where are you we have been waiting for you for like a hour and Simon is starting to get mad"

I heard zayn and he sounded mad, when it finally sunk in that I was late for the band meeting I hung up without answering and ran down the hill as fast as I could.

When I got there I was out of breath really red in the face covered in sweat and couldn't stop smiling. When I walked in all eyes were on me, harry was smirking at me, Niall was eating a pizza, Liam was shaking his head and laughing and, zayn was talking to Simon who did not look happy. I quickly took off my bag and my jacket and sat beside niall who I gave a dollar to for a slice of pizza ( I love how he always has food ) and then waited for zayn and Simon to come and start the meeting

We were talking about all the things we were going to try to do with all the campers when Simon came and started to talk to us.

"Now boys I have something every important to talk about "

Simon never used important unless it really was

"I'm going to say this once boys and when I do I don't want to hear a but out of anyone or someone's butt will be kicked get it "

He gave us a stern look and we all nodded at the same time we knew not to joke around

"This summer is not about finding your summer love therefore there will be not talking to the girls unless it has something to do with the camp actives or help with their work get it, good, done!

I stood up I didn't like this rule so I was going to change it "wait wait wait what that's not fair Simon it's our summer too and if we fall in love along the way you can't stop us "

"listen here lad you can fall in love all you want but if there is even one picture in the papers you have two choices you rather, one come up with a lie or two tell the truth, and let me tell you this most of your fans think you guys have girlfriends ...oh wait you do "

"Hey we don't have girlfriends "And the fans know that

"The only person who has something to worry about is zayn he is the one that's with dessa but she's not even here"

"Fine but don't make me say I told you so"

**Chapter 7 Charlene's prov**

I woke up with a smile on my face last night was the best night ever. After we spent some time with harry and Alexis we went for a walk and meet this girl named angel who was really cool and then we went for a nice boat ride around the lake and ended up in the late and swimming back. It wasn't the perfect night but it was fun and sweet.

I got up made my bed and checked my phone I had to 2 missed calls and 3 texts all from Liam. One text was from the night before it read

"Hey had a fun time tonight sleep well angel"

The other two texts were from this morning

"Good morning beautiful hope you slept well "

And the other one made my day

"So bored listing to Simon go on and on thinking of you want to meet up later call me when you get this "

Aw I really missed him now, and I think he likes me a lot I was so happy I called him as soon as I was dressed

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Hey love you where starting to worry me you took so long to call"

"I'm sorry I slept in you know it's the weekend no classes "

He laughed, I loved his laugh

"Baby why don't you come down to the lake and we can go for some brunch "

'Um sure I would like that but this time is my treat"

"Oh no I'm inviting you, this is still my I'm sorry treat"

"I thought your I'm sorry treat was the ice cream "

"That was only the first part"

"Sure it was your lucky I love free food "I said as a smile came to my face he made my day just by talking to me, I was falling and falling fast

"Oh ok ok I gess I'm lucky for two reasons then"

"What do you mean two reasons I said one where's the other?"

"One is the fact that you love free food, and the other is that I get to be with you for the day "

My heart stopped when he said this was he being sweet or did he mean it?

I was on my way to meet Liam when I ran into angel again. I didn't really know angel she was here with her dad who was helping with the band, so I went to go say hi I mean we got along fine and she seemed to know the boy's pretty well so I wanted to get to know her more and maybe we could become good friends.

"Hey angel "

"Hey Charlene how are you "

She was so nice and fun to be around, and a good listener to, but I don't know how when she was always listing to music way to loud. We hugged and spoke for a few minutes and made plans to go star watching later, then I said bye and was on my way again.

I was walking for a bit by the lake when I saw Liam in the distance with harry, they were talking and didn't see me. I was going to go up to them but I had changed my mind when I found out they were talking about me and angel. Harry was saying how he couldn't get angel out of his head and that even thought they just meet last night he was like star struck, Liam was saying how he couldn't wait to see me and he was planning to ask me out on a real date after he told me how he really felt (aw). By then I decided I had heard enough and went up to them. When I did Liam's face lit up in a bright red as he kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"Hey love"

"Hey"

"How are you "

"Good"

"Great let's go"

"K"

He took my hand and we were off!

**Chapter 8 Liam's prov **

After I had hung up with Charlene me and harry went down by the lake to talk and to wait for Charlene. When we got there we started talking about Simon and his stupid rules but then he was venting about angel and how he felt so I told him everything that had been going on between me and Charlene and how I don't want to be stuck in the friend's zone. I liked Charlene and I wanted to be more than friends but if I were to do that then I had to tell her how I felt and if she didn't want to be more than friends than I had to accept that. I was in the middle of venting when she came up to us I stopped talking and hoped she didn't hear anything I also hoped that she couldn't see my face, it was so hot which meant it was red. Great not my luck, I was so lost in thought that harry had to cough to fake it and looked at me as in (lad do something) so I did.

I went up to her I kissed her and hugged her and then gave her the biggest smile ever

"Hey love "I said playing it cool

"Hey"

She said with a smile on her face, I loved her smile it so was perfect

"How are you? "

"Good"

"Great lets go "

"K"

I took her hand and left harry with a weird look on his face. By the time we had gotten to the dining room I wasn't really in the mood to eat. I held out the chair for her and then took my seat. She was so pretty that I couldn't stop looking at her. Her big brown eyes her short brown hair her shortness, she was perfect and she didn't know it. We starting eating and then I took my chance

"Charlene"

"Yeah"

She looked at me with a big smile on her face it took all the energy in my body not to kiss her

"Um can I ask you something"

"Sure"

"Look I really like you and I know we only meet yesterday but I'm falling hard for you and I think you feel the same way, I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh, your shortness, your hair, and your eyes. I'm ok if you're not ready but I would really like it if I could take you out on a real date like as just me and you and maybe become something..." she cut me off

"Liam Liam Liam"

"Yeah" I looked in her eyes trying to find the answer

"Yes"

She had lost me for a second

"Yes what "

"Yes ill go out with you "

"Oh " she laughed at me and I joined her I was so happy and she didn't even know it, but at least she felt the same way.

**Chapter 9 Niall's prov **

I woke up wanting food last night all I did was come home and have some ice cream, note to self never have ice cream before bed. I got up went in the shower and then went out to go get some lunch. On my way to the dining room I ran into zayn and Simon talking they told me that if I see any of the other boys to tell them that we were having another band meeting after dinner and everyone had to be there then as I was about to take a bite out of my apple pie harry came from know where saying he had to talk to me now. (Can't people see a guy is trying to eat some food today is not my day) I followed harry back to his cabin and I took my pie with me. When we got there I stopped him before he even started witch I think made him mad but anyways.

"Two things before you start "

"Fine hurry up"

"First this better be a good reason to why you need me because your interrupting my pie time..." he cut me off

'yeah yeah and what's the second thing"

"Simon and zayn say we have to have another band meeting after dinner and everyone has to be there oh and if you see Louis tell him his in shit with Simon. Now I'm done.

I listen to harry as I eat my pie and made a few tips in between mouthfuls. After about an hour of listing to harry I came up with some lame reason to leave witch made him sad but I really really want to do something fun before dinner. I was walking by the lake when I found a girl sitting by the dock. I thought that if I went up to her that she would freak out , but I did anyways

"Hey you ok"

"Yeah why" she answered very sweetly and turned to face me and a big smile came to her face

"Yeah yeah I know I'm niall horan OMG"

"No no not that I don't mind that it's just you have a piece of apple pie on your lip so it made me want to laugh "

"Oh sorry about that that was my snack after lunch" she laughed as I said this she was very pretty and didn't freak out so I had to ask

" So how come you didn't freak out"

"What do you...oh you mean the fact that you're Niall Horan"

"Yeah you were cool about it "

"yeah that's because it doesn't matter to me, I don't care who you are, I mean don't get me wrong I'm a big fan and all but I know how hard it can be and I don't want to be another one of your fans you can't stand and love but annoy you, I'm just a girl here to learn.

Wow a fan that understand what we want she was pretty and smart

"So why you on the dock by yourself" I asked because now I wanted to get to know her plus she was holding a bag of chips that looked really good ( I love a girl with food )

" I wasn't alone or by myself the hole time my friend angel was here but she left because she went to go find harry "

"Oh I see and what is your name?"

"Alexis"

"Cool name its sounds like you're a superstar

"Thanks"

She said as a big smile came to her face. This was going to be the start of a great summer.

**Chapter 10 Louis's prov**

I woke up and all I could think about was Allie, I haven't seen her in the last 24 hours and it was starting to worry me, so I got out of bed and called her to make sure everything was ok between us.

"Hello"

"Hey sunshine where have you been "

"LOUIS omg I have been looking for you all day and yesterday where did you go did you stay on the hill

"No no silly yesterday I had a band meeting and then I spent the day with zayn doing stupid stuff, and today, well I'm just getting up"

"Oh well do you want to do something today?"

"Um sure love, what did you had in mind"

"I head there's an in the air wild course in the woods want to go?"

"Oh well not really love how bout we go swimming?"

"Sounds fun"

"Great ill meet you by the lake then?"

"Yeah"

I was about to make my way to the lake when I saw a bunch of girls standing outside our bus great they found the bus next thing you know there watching us sleep. Anyways so I ended up calling for someone to get me, I was on my way there when I heard my name Louis Louis Louis it was Allie. I stopped and looked around to see Allie in a tree and then she jumped off from a rope into the water.

"Come on in the waters great"

I grabbed the rope and jumped in it was cool and nice on my skin then I went looking for Allie, after I scared her we had a water fight and then we had a jumping contest. After we went to go sit on the dock to dry off.

"That was fun I had a good time with you today "

She said as we laid or towels down

"Me too it was fun"

"Yeah we should do this more often "

"We should"

She was so pretty and she didn't know it.

"So um Allie"

"Yeah what is it Louis"

"Um well"

I couldn't tell her so I showed I leaned in and kissed her and she kissed me back . At first I was scared but when she kissed me back I just let everything go and she melted in my arms. It's weird to say but even thought I just meet her I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I let go and only because I was out of breath but so was she so I didn't feel so bad.

"Louis..." I cut her off I knew what she was going to say and I didn't want to hear it, if I was falling I'm going to fall hard and with a big landing.

"Allie I know what you're thinking you're thinking that it's to soon you don't know me well enough and oh yeah what about the fans"

She nodded

"I was thinking about just that too, but I learned that if I feel for you the way I do right now in such a short amount of time then it's meant to happen and the fans ...well we will think of a way to tell them, and I know your scared and I am too but I really like you and I think you feel the same way for me, so I'm going to fall and hope that your there to catch me."

She didn't say anything and that started to scare me, until a smile came to her face and she kissed me, and it wasn't just any kiss it was a kiss with many meanings behind it and that's all I needed.

As I made my way back to the tour bus I couldn't keep the smile off my face all I could think about was she felt the same way. Today had been one of the best days of my life nothing to rune this day. As I was half way there I ran into zayn who told me two things, one that we have a band meeting and, two that I was in shit with Simon, (ok this ruined my day ).

I was on my way to the main house when I saw Allie. She was sitting on the steps of the main house writing in a book. I went up to her kissed the top of her head and sat beside her

"Hey beautiful what are you writing"

As I said this smile came to her face as she looked up at me

"Hey to you too and I'm writing a song silly "

"Cool what's it about" I was hoping she would say something along the lines of love but I got my hopes up

"It's a secrete"

She said as she brought one finger to her lips and told me to

"shh."

I grabbed her finger and tried to put it up her nose playing with her. Then we ended up on the ground with me on top of her. She started to laugh and I slowly let my head drop until our foreheads were touching and then I kissed her soft and sweet lips. When I let go she sighed but in a good way.

"Louis..."

She started

"Yes love"

"Does this mean were like a thing now "

"Well maybe it depends on what a thing is"

"Thing as in you and me, boyfriend girlfriend"

" Oh Ok and also if you're willing to go through with all the drama that's going to hit when the fans find out."

She nodded as she bite her lip she was scared and you could see it in her eye I slowly put my hand on her cheek and look at her big brown eyes

"Allie.. If you're not ready I'm not going anywhere without you I'll still be here waiting"

" No no I'm ready I like you a lot and I'm willing to do this"

I was about to answer when I heard a loud scream from behind me and remember we were still on the ground in front of the main house I quickly got to my feet helped Allie up took her hand and ran as fast as I could and then dove behind a bush.

When I was over the bush I felt Allie land on top of me and then heard a bunch of footsteps. I put my hand gentle over her mouth, and listened

" He went this way "

I heard a voice from above me say and then heard more footsteps. After I couldn't hear anyone els I let go of her mouth.

"Are you ok love I'm really sorry about that"

She was laughing as she rolled over beside me and put her head on my chest

"What's so funny" I said giving her a confused look most girl would be rather scared or asking a 100 questions

"You you're so cute and protective and then you worry and not even for yourself but for me"

"Aw well that's because I'm use to it but you're not so I don't want to lose you so I get scared and worry"

"Louis "

She said she looked at me and I looked at her and our eyes lock and we were both moving closer when ...

"LOUIS TOMLINSON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"

**Chapter 11 Louis's prov **

"Simon ...um this is umm.. It's not what you think"

"Oh don't give me that Louis get up say goodbye to.. to.. to whatever she is and let's go"

"Simon she has a name and whatever isn't it"

"LOUIS IM NOT IN THE MOOD YOU HAVE FIVE MIN TO BE BACK AT THE TOUR BUSS GOT IT GOOD. Good bye Louis friend it's not been nice to meet you"

He was really starting to piss me off as I watched Simon leave I turned to Allie who had gotten up and was not dusting herself off

When I went up to her, her eyes where watery

"Baby what's wrong"

Now I was pissed all because of stupid Simon

"Louis are you hiding something because I don't think someone would get that mad over what's going on and I want the truth"

"Listen love it's really just Simon being his mean old self look ill talk to him and everything will be ok "

I took her hands in mine and rubbed the back because I knew she liked that. Then I brought one hand to her cheek

"Look I know this is going to be hard but don't give up on me that fast please love"

She brought her hand up to mine and nodded then she kissed me and was off waving behind her.

"Now to deal with Simon " I said under my breath ,I made my way over to the tour bus and was not happy when I got there I found a seat in the love chair and didn't say a word to anyone niall and harry were fighting over who got the late ice pop zayn was talking to dessa on the phone and Liam was playing a game on his phone. No one cared where the hell Simon was.

When Simon finally got here he looked around the room making sure I was in it and then at the other boys.

"Ok boys let's get right into it"

"Now as you all know I have been letting you boys do your thing but it seems to me that some of you have taken that too far. With that in mind from now on Louis you sleep on the bus harry you sleep with in Nail's cabin and zayn will sleep in my cabin, got it good"

"Wait why do I have to sleep on the bus? That's not fair I was fine in Harry's cabin"

"yes but I trust you the least right now and the bus is the safest place and it has a live web fed that goes to my phone so there's no parties in here"

"You're an ass Simon your just mad because for once I'm happy "

"you think I'm an ass just because I don't like your little slut that you call has a name, Louis you change with the wind I know your little games you get mad trying to prove me wrong and then you sleep with the girl of the week and then it's all good , I'm trying to save you cause if one picture to the papers then that's it the questions come out and then I have to save your play boy ass again AND IM NOT DOING IT GET IT GOOD

"SHES NOT A SLUT AND I DONT WANT TO SLEEP WITH HER OR GET SOME, SHE MEANS A LOT TO ME ITS DIFFERENT THIS TIME" he was really starting to piss me off

"really then prove it if she really means a lot to you then let her go or tell the papers asap and don't start something that I'll have to clean up because then I'll put you under house arrest and then know one gets in and you don't go out, get it ,good!

F...c...in... I started to say under my breath but I gave up he already had me in tears I wasn't going to let him see me break down

"Now that were all on the same page I have some good news the camp wants to do a little contest. We are going to help train the campers and help them make their own song and then on the last week were going to take them to Canada's wonderland for a live concert and whoever wins gets to come on tour with you boys and help you with your next album .

All the boys go hyper and started talking because Simon gave them a ten sec vent but I really didn't care after a few more pointless words and more cut eye from Simon he said we can leave and I was the first one out the door because I knew he would stay behind and say more if I let him but right now I just wanted to be in two places, one alone under a rock or two, with Allie, so I was off to find her. When I found her she was with her friends so I stud behind her and coughed , then she turned around and smiled

" Pardon me ladies but can I barrow your friend for a couple of hours"

They giggled and nodded their heads, so I held out my hand and she took it and we left. When we were alone in the woods I stopped and pulled her in for a hug as we sat on a rock. I didn't want to but I ended up crying in her arms

" Baby I'm sorry"

"Louis what's wrong"

"Simon, he just pissed me off and said a few things that hurt me and I just needed to see you"

She wiped my face with her thumbs and then hugged me for what felt like forever. Then she looked up at me a kissed me until were we both light headed.

"Allie, remember when we were talking about the hole I'm scared thing and the fans"

She nodded and I took her hands in mine. She was so perfect and I couldn't wish for anything more.

"Well Simons being a dick in all and doesn't want us to get hurt so I need to know do you want to tell the fans right away or do you want to wait and risk them finding out"

She let her hands drop from mine and turned away from me. I started to get worried so I asked

"Allie what's wrong"

I tried to get eye contact but she wouldn't let me, so I tried again

"Allie"

"Nothing's wrong Louis, your everything a girl like me could ask for"

She said as she turned to show me her teary face

"Then why are you crying" I ask I didn't want her to cry because of me

"I'm crying because I'm scared I don't know if I can live up to what your fans and what they want or what Simon wants and what if I'm not good enough for you what if you just like me for now, and then what I go through all the hate from the fans ...I just don't know Louis"

She said as she put head in my chest

I brought her face up to mine and looked right in her eyes

" I don't know but whatever it is we will get through it together like I said I'm not going anywhere I can wait you don't have to force yourself"

She looked at me and then kissed me, when she let go she said something but I didn't hear

"We can tell the fans "

"What "

She smiled and answered again

" We can tell the fans'

I waited

"Really, you're sure"

She nodded as a smile came to her face

I hugged her and we stay there until the sun started to set. That was the end of our problems for now .

**Chapter 12 Allie's prov**

I woke up thinking of Louis it has been three day since I talked to him about the fans, and I haven't seen him for that reason. It had been three day and the only time I saw him was in class and when there was a meeting telling us about some contest. Anyways Louis had been so busy planning for today, today was the day we were going to tell the fans we were an item , so Louis was rather talking to Simon or talking to important people and I knew this was important but I'm really starting to miss him.

I was getting ready to go for a morning run when there was banging at my cabin door . My friends were still sleeping so I went to go answer it.

"Hello" I said as I opened the door and was taken off my feet spinning around in his on I jumped down closed the door and screamed jumping back into his arm

"LOUIS " I said as a smile came to my face and he hugged me titer

" Hey beautiful I missed you"

He said as he put me down and making eye contact, we were but so happy and couldn't stop smiling. I didn't have to say anything to him my eyes said it all as he came closer to me. All I wanted was to pull him into me and kiss him until we were out cold but I knew I couldn't I wanted him to make the move and he did. He kissed me hard and pushed me into the cabin door holding me up and was so soft but sweet. After he put me down he smiled and hugged me aging but staying like that.

"How are you sunshine IV missed you"

"I'm good I missed you" I love that he missed me just as much as I missed him.

"Are you doing anything right now"

He ask even thought I was going to go running I wanted to be with him more but I wasn't going to lie

"Well... I was going to go running but I kind of changed my mind "

"Oh really why is that"

He said as a playful smile came to his face and he started poking me

"You know why" I teased

"I do I don't think so I think you need to tell me"

"Because I missed you"

"AW I miss you too love"

He said kissing the top of my head

"So.. " I said waiting to know what he had planned

"Well I was thinking since the interview wasn't for another 3 hours want to go down by the lake for some brunch"

I nodded I didn't realize how much I really missed him till he showed up

He took my hand and we were off. When we got there everything was set up he planned this (AW)

We sat on the blanket and had the fruits and berries and apple pie and then he packed everything up and cuddled up beside me.

"I really missed you love I'm so sorry I haven't paid much mind to us, it's just this is every important for me and I'm so happy you want to do this words can't even explain how I feel."

You could tell he meant every word because you saw it in his eyes the pain, the love , the worry. That's when I looked up into his big eyes and kissed him on the cheek

"I know Louis I'm not mad if anything it brought us closer"

And with that we sat there staring at each other because we didn't need words we just needed to be together.

**Chapter 13 Alexis's prov**

I woke up to the sound of Allie screaming Louis name. At first I was happy for her and Louis it was cute that they were together but because she hasn't seen him the last three days all she has been talking about is how much she missed him. Anyways I got out of bed just in time to see Allie and Louis leaving they looked so happy. After I went in the shower I went to go get some food , then went looking for niall. In the last three days I and niall have become so close and he was so fun to be around. He loved food like me, he loved apple pie like me, and he loved pulling pranks with me. When I found him he was sitting on the dock alone like the first time he saw me (weird anyways)

" Hey Blondie"

" Hey pop star"

He said as I sat down beside him I loved it when he called me pop start it sound so cool

" What's up why you alone" I asked as I put my head on his shoulder

"Oh I wasn't alone I was with Liam and harry but harry went off with angel and Liam went to go find Charlene "

" So you go ditched? "

"I did not get ditched"

He said as he starting to pout

" Hey it's ok now you have me" I said throwing my hands in the air and giving him a big smile

He started to poke my cheeks

"NIALL STOP !" I said holding his hands then he gave me an evil look and through me into the water .

"NIALL" I screamed when I came to the surface ( he was died )

"Whops sorry love"

He said laughing

"Fine help me up" I said as I gave him my hand( if I went down he was going down with me)

When he had a good grip on my hand I pulled with all my might

"HEY WAIT AWWWW'

"WHOPS SORRY LOVE" I said as he gave to surface

"Not cool pop star "

"Oh yeah what you going to do Blondie" I said sticking out my tongue

He gave me a weird smile and dove under water to come up under me I grabbed his head and started screaming

"NIALL PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG"

"WHAT SORRY CAN'T HEAR YOU LOVE OVER YOUR SCEARMING DID YOU SAY THROW OH OK"

"NO NIALL"(too late )

He threw me into the water and when I came up I was not happy

"Your mean " I said as I made my way to the beach

"Baby I'm sorry, pop star come back"

He said running after me but I didn't care. He grabbed my arm

"Alexis wait I'm really sorry" he said as he turned me around to face him, he saw my teary face and looked like he was going to cry with me

"Alexis did I hurt you"

I shuck my head

"More scared me" I said

He looked into my eyes and I looked into his, his eye were a great colour of blue and they filled with water

"Niall don't cry, I'm ok"

I told him whipping his face he pulled me in for a hug

"I'm sorry love I won't hurt or scare you again you mean the world to me"

And with that he pulled away and then kissed me, and I kissed him right back and we stayed like that for a bit, and we were happy.

**Niall's prov **

I was standing there hugging her and I was thinking to myself I have to do it, I have to do it, so I did it. I pulled away from our hug and kissed her, her soft sweet lips she was perfect and she kissed me back and then melted in my arms and it was the best feeling ever. I didn't want to let go I wanted this to last forever but I was getting light headed and needed air so I pulled back and she pulled me back. Then I was ready to pass out so I slowly let my lips drop and took in all the air that was going to my lungs she was out of breath too you could tell. She was so perfect and I was so tired we both dropped to the ground and she leaned on me with her head on my chest and my arms around her.

" Alexis I like you a lot" I said after finally getting some air

"I like you too"

She said as she push herself closer to me

"Well then we have to tell the fans today like Louis or I can get in shit with Simon "

She nodded and brought her lips to mine and let go really fast

"Niall..."

She started

"Yes pop star"

"I like this"

"Like what"

"Me and you like this I'm glad you want to tell the fans and I'm glad you kissed me"

She said as a smile came to her face ( I loved her smile )

I kissed her one last time and got up

"Come lets go dry off" I said taking her hand .

**Chapter 14 Louis's prov **

After an amazing time by the lake with Allie I had to walk her back to her cabin for her to get ready. When I was on my way to the tour bus I ran into Kim the lady from the news channel who was doing our interview, so I went up to say hello, (bad idea )

"Hello Kim"

"Louis dall face how are you"

She pinched my cheeks and it hurt

"Good how are you"

"Oh stop you're not in front of the camera you don't have to be nice Louis"

" What are you talking about I'm like this all the time"

"Ok whatever helps you sleep"

"So now you have three girls what a shock the fans won't like that Louis trust me I know "

"What are you going on about now Kim I'm not with three girls"

"Oh sure you are Louis there chalet who you were with the week you were in NYC and you didn't dump her and then there's maddy who you were with at the thanksgiving ball, who you never broke up with if anything you have more than three"

I was taking in all that she had told me and thought really hard and she was right, I'm in deep shit if anyone finds out I had to tell at least Allie before the interviews because I know shell bring it up.

"Louis what are you doing and who were you talking too "

I was so lost in thought I didn't see Kim leave or Allie show up great

'Um Allie we need to talk and it's important and I don't want you to get mad"

" Well whatever it is it has to wait till after the interview because we don't have time"

She said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the bus. Crap I'm died I'm so died I needed to tell Allie before Kim told her.

"Allie wait this is important and it's about the interview"

"Louis don't worry whatever it is we will face it together so come on"

"I hoped she was right"

We went in there to find niall and Alexis sitting there and two empty chairs beside them. I wonder what they had to say

"Hello I'm Kim clouds and were here with 2/5 of one direction Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan here with two drop died girls with breaking news. So boys what brings you here to me , Niall sweet heart how are you , haven't seen you here since you broke up with Mia how have you been?"

" I've been great Kim and your looking great yourself"

"Oh stop... and Louis my playboy how are things haven't seen you here well your always here so I have seen you ha ha ha get it"

"Yup I get it Kim I never get tired of seeing your pretty face"

"Oh please , now let's talk to the pretty faces sitting next to you two who do we have here"

She pointed to Alexis first, thank god but so far so good will see what happens

"This Kim is my new girlfriend Alexis she great and everything I want her to be and she's all mine"

"Here that girls Niall Horan is off the shelf, now who do we have here"

She pointed to Allie, (wish me luck)

"This is Allie she is smart and everything I want her to be and she my new girlfriend"

" Hear that everyone Louis has yet another girlfriend let's see how long this one last "

Well that's all we have time for thank you Canada I'm Kim and that was your latest update from ONE DIRECTION.

I didn't even have time to get up and she was gone. As soon as Kim left I ran out the door and into the woods I knew Allie wouldn't go back to her cabin so she went to the only other place up the hill.

"Allie" I said as I found her she was sitting on a rock in the woods

"Go away Louis "

"Allie it's not what you think"

"NOT WHAT I THINK LOUIS YOU LIED TO ME YOU SAID THAT YOUR NOT THAT TYPE OF GUY, WHAT HAPPENED TO IF IM FALLING IM GOING TO FALL AND HOPE YOUR THERE TO CATCH ME "

"I know but I'm that guy I didn't lie Kim just hates us that's all she likes to make my life harder this is what I wanted to talk to you about "

"OH SURE SO YOU CAN HIDE UP YOUR LIES WITH THAT WHY DIDNT NIALL HAVE TO GO FIND A CRYING ALEXIS ,OH YEAH BECAUSE HE HAS NOTHING TO HIDE ... look I hope your happy with whoever doesn't mind your lies, but I'm don't and I'm sure I have given you an earful hope you use it"

"All..'

"don't Louis don't follow me don't text me, pretend like I'm not here and don't worry ill do the same and it shouldn't be that hard just find another girl and you'll be on your way"

And with that she left

**Chapter 15 Liam's prov **

I woke up feeling like shit, the night before hadn't gone well I had to stay up late with Louis going on and on and crying about how he lost the one, the one right for him and blah blah blah. Ever since Allie told him off he won't go in the tour bus and sleeps in my room and told off Simon who is now in a bitch of a mood (thanks Louis NOT!) anyways so I got up and had a nice hot shower and felt a lot better then went out for a morning run. On my way I ran into angel. I didn't really know angel or her dad but she seemed nice so I ask her if she wanted to join me and she did. When I got back I called Charlene she told me how much she missed me, see I haven't seen Charlene in almost a week because of everything that's been going on and I really wanted to see her but just my luck she had classes all day so I was alone or was I. Since I had nothing to do I called up harry and we went into the woods played some hide and go seek went for lunch and pulled a prank on a now not so happy zayn.

On my way home from harry's house I saw Allie sitting on the dock so I went to go sit with her.

"Hey Allie"

"Hey Liam"

She said you could tell she had been crying

"What's wrong still mad over ..."

She stopped me

" YES IM STILL MAD "

Pour Allie

"Sorry Liam I didn't mean to blow up on you like that it's just..."

She started to cry

"I thought he was the one Liam I thought he was different I thought he cared"

I wiped her face

"Allie he dose care he just need time to show it "

She put her head on my shoulder and then hugged me for a bit

"Thanks Liam you're a good friend"

She brought her head up and looked in my eyes and I looked in hers and then she kissed me, she kissed me and I could taste the salt from her lips that had come from her tears she was in so much pain and she was making a big mistake for both of us. She let go and froze for a moment and so did I (she just kissed me and I didn't stop her OMG )

"OMG Liam I'm so sorry "

She said as she started to cry again and before I could do anything she was gone.

**Chapter 16 Harry's prov **

I woke up thinking of angel. See me and angel we weren't really dating but we weren't just friends either. The only reason that I knew angel was because her family and my mom were close but the only people in her family that like me are her mom and her. I really wanted to tell angel how I felt but I knew her dad wouldn't like if we started dating. Anyways today angel and I are going rock climbing and then for some ice cream so I'm hoping that somewhere in between there I can tell her how I feel without having to talk to her dad. I started getting ready when I Heard someone scream

"AAGGG you don't let me do anything"

"Angel it's not that it's just not safe"

"What do you mean not safe you let me go with you and when I went with my friends you just don't want me to go with harry"

That's when I knew it was angel. I didn't hear anything so I headed towards the door and opened it and angel came flying into my arms crying pushing me back on my bed she screamed

"HARRY"

She was so upset you could tell

"Harry my dad is being unfair and saying I can't go rock climbing and how he doesn't want me to be around you and ..."

I stopped her and started to rub her back

"Angel angel clam down it's ok now"

She stopped crying but stayed in my arms we stayed like this for a long time and then I got up and put her in my lamp

"Angel you ok"

She was so small and short and everything I wanted in a girl but I just couldn't find the right words to tell her how I felt I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear angel call me

"Harry ...Harry"

She was calling me when she looked into my eyes

"Harry I know that in most cases the guy makes the first move but I really like you and I think u feel the same way and I want to be more then friends"

"Angel you know I want to say yes but what about your dad he would hate that"

"I don't care and he doesn't have to know"

With that I let my head drop till it was touching her and kissed her.

**Chapter17 Niall's prov**

Today I was going to be with Alexis all day because today she wanted to work on the song she had picked for the contest. Even thought I didn't like the song she picked I told her I would help her in any way that I could. After Alexis and I worked on her song we were going to paint banners for the show and then work on our dance for talent night. Talent night was next week and it was for the campers and the teachers that wanted to rather try out there song or do a dance so Alexis and I want to do a dance( don't know how that's going to turn out but it should be fun.)

I got up really early today looking forward to spending more time with Alexis. So I got up went for a run came back, went in the shower had something to eat and then went to meet Alexis down by the lake to work on her song.

"Hey pop star "

I said as I came up behind her and hugged her. She was watching the sun rise

" hey to you Blondie'

She said as she kissed my cheek

" You ready"

"Yup I have everything it's in my bag on the dock"

"Ok let's get to work"

I listened to Alexis sing and it was really good and ever once and a while I would give her some tips on how to give herself more volume or range. Even thought I didn't really like the song she picked she was really good at making the song sound good, she hit every note and hit the pinches pretty well to ( well until now )

"Arrg I can't do this"

"Baby baby you did fine" I said as I went up to her and cuddled her

"I can't hit that note if I can't hit the note I won't have a chance"

'Hear listen" I took a deep breath and sang

If I were a boy even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
and throw on what I wanted  
and go drink beer with the guys

She joined in

And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
'Cause they stick up for me

Here we go ready

She nodded

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man

I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

We started laughing

"See you got it pop star , now you really will be a pop star"

"Thank you niall "

She said as she jumped into my arms and we spun around

"You're welcome pop star"

This was the start to a very good day.

**Chapter 18 angel's prov**

I was in the middle of telling harry how I felt and he was trying to tell me he felt the same way and he just didn't want to get my dad mad and then I was taken off my feet because he kissed me. I was sitting on his lamp and my hands had found their way around his neck and into his messy hair and I was running out of breath but didn't want to let go so sadly I let my lips drop.

"angel you don't know how much I want to be with you but I don't want you and your dad fighting because of me'

As he said this, a tear came down his face I wiped his tear and kissed him again he was everything I wanted and he was hurting for me . I was getting light headed but all I wanted to do was get closer to him but again I had to let our lips drop but he pulled me back and started to cry into our kiss. I wanted him more than anything in the world and we couldn't be together. He finally let go and at this point I really didn't want to but had no choice.

'harry I'm falling for you and fast and I'm scared but happy and sad but mad and all I know is that whatever happens I need to be with you "

He wouldn't look at me he didn't like to cry in front of me but I knew he wanted this just as much as me

"Harry we don't have to tell..."

He stopped me

"NO no angel we do if he found us he would be so mad at me and you and I can't lose you because I wanted to be with you we have to tell him and if he says no..."

He stopped he couldn't say it and I didn't want to hear it

" HARRY YOU KNOW HE'LL SAY NO"I screamed I knew at this point he was giving up before there was even a fight. I was crying now and was ready to give up but I had to tell him

" harry I known you since we were 4 and ever since I turned 16 I have had feeling for you and at this point I can't even say your just a crush because harry I think I'm in love with you"

"Angel I KNOW IM IN LOVE WITH YOU I HAVE LOVED YOU SINCE I WAS 14 AND YOU WERE 12 ANGEL YOUR EVERYTHING TO ME, but I don't want to take the chance of losing you when I just got you.

"WHY NOT SO WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT"

"angel you and I both know that if he were to find out he would break us up and not let you see me AND IM SCARED OF THAT HAPPING THATS WHY I WOULD RATHER BE FRIENDS AND HIDE MY TRUE FEELINGS FOR YOU THEN TO LOSE YOU COMPLETLY BECAUSE WITHOUT YOU I AM NOTHING"

As he said this we were both in tears both red in the face but I didn't care I looked up into his eyes and kissed him with pain passion love and sadness and then walked out not looking back not saying a word and kept walking until he was gone.

**Chapter 19 harry prov **

I dropped to my knees, she left. She was everything I wanted in a girl and I finally spoke my mind and told her everything and even though I was in a lot of pain the last 20 mins of my life were my best. She felt the same way, she kissed me and wanted more, and I let her walk away. I was on the ground crying and thinking about everything and I decide I don't care what happens I love her and I'm not giving up that fast for someone I love . I got up and ran out the door. I ran at top speed and didn't stop until I was outside her cabin I banged on the door with all my might

"ANGEL" I yelled over my bagging

"Harry what the hell are you doing "

Angel's dad opened the door and he wasn't happy

"WHERES ANGEL"

" She's in the washroom crying what the hell did you do now

"Stfu this is your fault"

I ran to the washroom and banged on the door

"ANGEL " I said over my crying

All you could hear was the door unlock I opened the door and closed it right behind me locking it. I grabbed her and pulled her into me and dropped to the floor crying

"Angel I'm sorry I love you and I'm going to fight to be with you " I said in a soft voice over our crying

She pulled back and nodded and I looked into her red puffy eyes and kissed her with all the love that we had missed in the last 3 years and didn't let go. Her soft sweet lips moved with mine and you could taste everything the salt from our tears, the pain, the forgiveness, the love, the passion, everything, we pulled back and only because there was loud bagging on the door

"HARRY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW "

I looked at angel she had a single tear rolling down her face. I wiped it with my thumb and put her head in my hands and made eye contact

"Even if he says no I want you to know I have and will always love you. She nodded and shut her eyes really hard to stop from crying I kissed her long and with passion before getting up, I looked at her one last time and put my hand through hers before opening the door

As I grabbed the handle I mouthed to her " I love you no matter what "

Then I finally opened the door and looked up to see a not so happy Paul standing in front of us

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON"

"I love her"

"Love who "

"Angel, and I want to be with her and I know you hate me and telling u off like ten seconds ago didn't really help with that but please let her be happy with me"

"I can't it's not that I don't want to but I really don't trust you harry, and you have done nothing to prove me wrong now you need to leave"

"Can I say goodbye "

It took him a long time to answer but he did after a long sigh...

"Fine you have 5 min, I will be outside waiting"

"Thank you"

I watched him leave as I turned to face angel

"Baby I'm sorry but I can't do anything more"

"No harry you tried and that's all I want"

Our head touch and I put my hand on her check and she put her hand on mine

"Harry ...' she started as she started to cry

"Yeah" I answer trying not to cry

"I love you"

"I love you too' she hugged me and pulled away and I kissed her one last time with everything I had left in me and walked away

"Thank you" I said to her dad as I went to go and leave and didn't even make it to my bed before I broke down.

**Chapter 20 (Part 1) angel's prov **

He kissed me one last time and was gone I watched him walk away without turning back and dove for my bed and cried. I was crying when I heard my dad come back in the cabin

"Angel I'm sorry but there will be other guys that love you and that you love and that are better than him'

"Shut up you know nothing about him and there will not be a another guy daddy I love him"

"Angel he's no good for you"

"WHY WHY NOT"

"BECAUSE HE JUST SOME POP STAR LOOKING TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH SOME GIRL, ANGEL I KNOW I WATCHED HIM GROW UP "

" LIES HE'S NOT HE LOVES ME HE SPENT 3 YEARS WAITING FOR ME HE CARES HE DIDNT WANT TO BE WITH ME BECAUSE HE DIDNT WANT TO DISSOPOINT YOU ,YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM BECAUSE YOU SHUT HIM OUT THE DAY HE TOLD YOU HE WANTED TO BE A POP STAR "

" ANGEL CALM DOWN TRUST ME YOU WILL BE OVER HIM IN TWO DAYS TOPS "

"AGGG YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTING TO ME I HATE YOU"

I ran off as fast as I could into the woods not caring where I went and hid into a cave and cried hoping no one would find me.

**Harry's prov**

I got out of bed because there was someone bagging on my door so I went to go and open it

"Hello"

"Is she here"

"Is who here "

"holy shit harry ANGEL is angel here'

"Why would she be here you won't let her near me"

"We had a fight and she took off I have been looking for her ever since"

When I finally took in what he was telling me every light in my head went off

"What wait she's gone"

"Yes and I know that I won't find her alone she could be anywhere "

"Follow me"

We went to the main house and told Zoey what we were doing then as Paul went looking I went and got the boys and Allie Alexis and Charlene to help.

"Ok I know you guys are really busy and really don't want to be doing this but angel is missing and we need to find her before it gets dark"

They all nodded they knew how much she meant to me and they saw my pain (I must say I have some really good friends)

"Ok so I'm going to look in the forest Louis you come with me

"Sure thing boo bear"

(He always knew how to put a smile on my face)

"Charlene Allie Alexis you guys check her cabin and down by the lake, Liam zayn niall check the main house the trail and the classrooms"

We took off in different directions

"Angel" I called through the trees, I was so scared, I wanted to find her just to make sure she was ok.

"Angel"

Louis called

"Louis this forest is big let's split up you have your phone right"

"Yup"

"If you find her call me"

"K and harry ..."

"Yeah"

"Calm down we will find her and everything will be ok"  
I hugged Louis before he took off wiped my tears and went back to looking

**Angel's prov **

It was so cold maybe it wasn't the best idea to hide in a wet cave. I was starting to go into shock when I heard movement and then I heard my name

"ANGEL WHERE ARE YOU "

Harry... I was so cold but I needed him to find me so at the top of my lungs I yelled

"Harry in here"

I waited and didn't hear anything for a bit which started to scare me but then at the mouth of the cave was a shadow and he was at my side in seconds

**Harry's prov**

I was calling and calling and starting to lose hope

"ANGEL WHERE ARE YOU" I screamed and kept walking when I heard a faint

"Harry in here"

It was her it had to be

I ran at top speed and stopped when I hit the mouth of a cave and inside there she was and I ran to her

"Angel oh my god it's freezing in here"

Her lips were blue and she was shaking

"angel you have to stay with me " she must have been going into shock she was in a tank top and short shorts and was crying in a wet cave (not the smartest plan) I pulled my shirt over my head rapped her in and picked her up. She was so cold even though the shirt and she was still shaking

"Harry..." said she say as she moved into my chest

"Shh its ok you're ok"

I stopped once we were out in the sun pulled out my phone called Paul and Louis

"I found her but she needs help she's in shock because she was in a wet cave and I think she has hypothermia "

"Ok harry ill get the gang just get her to help "

I hung up on Louis and looked down at her

'Angel stays with me"

"So...cold..."

"I know baby but hang on were almost there" as I said this I started to cry but then stopped when I saw everyone waiting. Paul came running at me in tears

"Angel angel my angel"

He took her from me and started to cry harder I watch as they brought her to the stretcher, I walked over to her and cried

"I'm going with them I told the boys"

'Ok man"

"Thank you "

I hugged them and was off with Paul in his truck

**Chapter 20 (part 2) harry's prov **

We got to the hospital in no time and we got put in a room pretty fast to. As angel's dad went to go and talk to the doctor I took a chair and but it right beside angel's bed and started to cry. I really want to be with her none knew how much I really loved her everyone thought that I liked Alexis and don't get me wrong she's cool and all but I don't think I could feel for anyone like I feel for angel. I have known angel since I was 6 and she was 4 and we were like best friends and then I started to like her when I was 10 and feel hard for her at 14 and I still feel the same way and I know she feels for me but her dad just doesn't like me.

"Harry... harry"

"I'm not leaving Paul no matter what"

"I don't want you to leave I want to talk to you, please look at me"

I brought my teary face up from the bed and looked right at him you could tell he had been crying just as much

"Look I have watched you grow up and maybe I miss judged you because what you did today proved me wrong"

"I love her Paul I always have"

"I know and you waited for her, you knew that I didn't like you why did you wait"

"Because there was more love for her then hate for you"

"I don't know what it is and I don't know if it's because I don't want to see her get hurt but I don't want to have to say yes, but it seems to me that saying no is hurting her more"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Harry you love her right?"

I nodded

"And I know based on today you won't try to hurt her so you can be with her and be happy don't hide your feelings for me anymore "

I looked at him and hugged him and began to cry in his arms.

"Thank you I won't let you down"

"I know "

**2 hours later... Angel's prov **

I woke up feeling a lot better but my body hurt a lot and I was still every cold. I looked around the room and saw my dad outside the door talking to someone and harry sitting at my side holding my hand with his head down. He looked like he was crying

'Harry"

He didn't move so I brushed his hand with mine

"Harry..." I tried again a little louder

He looked at me

"Hey beautiful your awake "

I nodded

"You ok you cold you want anything"

"I'm cold" I said

"You want me to get another blanket "

"No... But um can you lay beside me "

He didn't even have to answer and he got into the warm bed with me and I put my body up as close to his as possible

"Angel your freezing"

"And you're so warm"

He sighed

"Harry"

"Yes my angel "

I loved it when he said that

"Thank you for today" I said as I started to cry

"Wait baby don't cry I have some good news to tell you "

"What?" all I wanted was to be with him and I didn't think that was going to happen

"We can be together"

When he said this I froze

"What do you mean my dad said no?"

"Your dad changed his mind "

"Really" I said trying to move but was to cool

"Don't try to move your body is trying to heat up and yes" he said as a smile came to his face

With that I kissed him and he kissed me back smiling into our kiss when he let his lips drop I put my head on his chest and for the first time in a long time I was completely happy.

**Chapter 21 Louis's prov **

It has been three weeks and all I have done is teach and cry Allie hasn't spoke to me at all and right now I was missing her more than ever. See ever since we helped harry find angel I all I could think about was how much they loved each other, and now that their allowed to data it pains me to look at them. I needed to talk to Allie I missed her in so many ways and she did even know. I was on my way to my cabin when I heard someone sinning and now instantly who it was.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Allie...

"Louis"

At first she looked kind of happy to see me and then she gave me cut eye and went back to sinning

"Allie wait" I said as I hit the off button on her Ipod

"Turn that back on Louis I don't want to hear what you have to say"

"No I need you to hear what I have to say and I won't take no for an answer"

She picked up her ipod and speaker and started to walk away

"Allie come on give me two minutes and if you still feel the same way then walk away"

"Fine Louis you have two minutes starting now go"

"I miss you and I have spent the last three weeks crying and teaching and missing you and I hate, and yes Kim was right I am player and I have dated a lot of girls, but that's the whole thing they were other girls they weren't you and like I said I was falling well somewhere in the middle I fell and it not just over some girl, it's over you , I'm two feet in head or heels for you and I know you feel the same way.

At this point we were both crying

"Louis how do I know you're not just saying this what if I am just one of those girls?"

As she said this I took a step closer and took her hands in mind

"look I don't care how far you are from me ,  
or how long it's been since we've talked  
I don't care how mad I get at you  
or how mad you've been at me  
you're still what matters most to me  
and I'm never going to give that up"

With that I looked into her watery eyes and placed one hand on her cheek

"Allie please forgive me"

She nodded and then I let our head touch

"I miss you Allie a lot "

"I missed you too Louis"

And with that I kissed her picking her up and spinning around I had her back and that's all I cared about.

**Chapter 22 Allies prov**

He was all I ever wanted and, he was so hard to be mad at and now he was here. He begs me to take him back he cried for me and now I was in his arms and was so happy. He kissed me and I kissed him back as he spun around. He carried me and put me up on the side of a wall you could tell he meant ever word he had just said by the way he kissed me, his lips were so soft but with passion, his lips moved with mine and we were so lost in each other all I wanted to do was be closer but he was as close to me as possible. Were we making out when some girl came out of nowhere and took our picture that's when sadly he let his lips drop, and put me down.

"Hey love do you mind deleting that picture I'll give you another one with me and you"

Louis went up to the girl and took the camera from her and hit delete then he took a picture of him and the girl and she was off. He walked backed to me and took my hands in his

"You want to come back to the tour bus with me? You can spend the night and we can be together."

I nodded and sighed a happy sigh he kissed me one last time and he took my bag and walked me to the bus. When we got there he put my bag on the driver's seat and took me into the bed rooms. I sat on the bad as he went to go change.

"Do you want something to change into love?"

I nodded, and he threw me a pair of sweats and a long shirt. When I came back he was sitting on the bed so I sat beside him. We sat there for a bit not talking not doing anything then he looked at me and I look at him and he let our heads touch.

"I really really am sorry love"

"I know Louis" I gave him this big smile and he kissed me

We were making out for almost 10 minutes when he let his lips drop. I looked at him for a minute and then ask

"Louis what's wrong"

"I want to give you something"

I looked at him with weird look as he took off a chain form around his neck it was half a heart, then he pulled out another chain and put them together witched made a full heart.

"I want you to have this, this way you have half a heart and ill have half a heart and when were together it will be a full heart

"Oh Louis its beautiful" I said as he put it around my neck.

He put it his hand on my cheek

"You're beautiful"

With that I kissed him and we spent the whole night in each other's arms and that was then end to a very good night.

**Chapter 23 Charlene's prov **

It was starting to scare me. See Liam hasn't talk to me in almost two weeks and I didn't know why. I was walking by the lake when I saw him sitting on the dock and took my chance

"Liam "

He jumped a little and looked at me

" Hey love"

"Don't hey love me where have you been I haven't seen you in days I thought you were mad at me"

" No no but I haven't been around because there's something that I need to tell you but promise me you won't be mad"

"I can't promise that because I don't know what it is that you're going to say so I won't know what my reaction will be"

"Good point but anyways see you know how Allie and Louis have been fighting"

"Yeah" I said as I sat beside him

"Well I was walking along the lake and I saw Allie sitting by herself, so I thought well she's in a bad mood why not sit with her and try to cheer her up"

"And..."

"and well she started to vent to me and then all of the sudden she kissed me and I didn't stop her, and I wanted to tell you because I like you a lot and everything but I knew you would get mad and..."

" So because you kissed her you thought I would get mad, well I am mad and not because you kissed her but because you didn't just come and tell me"

"I wanted to put..."

"Liam if you want to have a relationship with someone this is not the way to start it, ok yes maybe I would have been mad , and yes I am a little mad , but I'm more mad at the fact that you wouldn't even talk to me, I thought you were different."

I wiped my tears and started to get up

"I am different but I was scared"

"Liam everyone gets scared you were scaring me because I thought you hated me you missed our date you didn't call and all because of one little thing that really happened before our date so really we weren't going out yet, oh wait were not going out so don't worry you didn't hurt anyone, but yourself."

With that I walked away and was I was far enough started to run until all the pain was gone

"I can't believe he wouldn't tell me..."

When I got home I cried for about two hours and then went to bed the last thing I wanted to do was go to class tomorrow to see Liam.

**Niall's prov chapter 24 **

I woke up to the sound of birds. My life has been perfect for about 2 months now. See me and Alexis have been going strong now for a month and the month before we got offered to do this so yeah. Anyways this day a month ago was when me and Alexis kissed for the first time, so today I want to do something very special for Alexis and then tell her I love her. See even thought we have only been dating for a month she everything I want in a girl and more, she pretty , fun to be around, loves food, is smart, has this drop dead voice, loves to sing, love music, and all these things are just the begging of her. So today I wanted to do something special to show her all of this . So I got up took a shower and went to work. I thought about this really hard and noticed that were in the middle of nowhere there's not much I can do but then I thought were in the middle of nowhere this got to be something to do . Then I came up with this, I'm taking Alexis to the top of the mountain have a picnic and then we can go cliff diving (if she wants ). When I came out of the shower I had two texts and one missed call all from Alexis

Hey Blondie hope your awake really miss you and happy 1 month

Hey you should be awake by now want to do something today

The last one made me laugh because she was asking me if I wanted to do something when I have been planning this day all week. And then the one missed call. So as soon as I got dressed I called her.

"Hey pop start"

"Niall you were starting to worry me where have you been"

"I have been busy anyways yes I want to do something but I have something in mind if you're up for it"

"Um ok what is it "

"We could take a nice long walk up the mountain"

"Sure and then we would be back in time for dinner"

I laughed she knew nothing and it was so cute

"What's so funny"

"Nothing love ok so meet me at the lake"

"Ok "

"K bye baby"

"Bye"

I got to the lake before her but it didn't take her long to get here and she looked great as always

"Hey Blondie"

"Hey pop star" I said with open arms as she gave me a hug she pulled back and looked into my eyes

"You look handsome"

"Not as drop dead gorgeous as you"

With this I kissed her and she melted in my arms(one of the best feelings ever) we were making out and I didn't want to let go but I knew we had to be up the hill before sun set, so I slowly yet my lips drop and took in the air

"You ready"

She nodded and her face lit up with a smile and her eyes sparkled in the sun. I took her hand and we were off.(thank god I had already gone up with all the stuff this morning because when we got up there her eyes lit up and she looked at me

"Surprise" I said as we reached the top. She looked at me and then back at all the food and the candles and the blanket

"Niall what is this"

"This is our dinner"

"Aw Niall"

Her eyes started to water and she gave me a hug, I wanted to tell her right then but I wanted to wait just a little longer

We ate and then I put everything away and laid beside her

"Hey pop star"

"Yeah "

"Happy anniversary baby" I gave her the locket that I had put my picture and hers in and carved I love you in the back . When she opened it I told her

"Alexis your everything to me and I love you "

She looked at me and kissed me, we made out again and then she stopped

"I love you too Niall" and with that I kissed her with every bit of love I had for her. Then sadly I let my lips drop

" Want to do something fun and daring"

"What ?" she ask as a smile came to her face

"Want to cliff dive"

The smile on her face got bigger as she nodded and got up

We walked to the edge of the cliff

"Get on my back" I said

She got on and she kissed my cheek

"Ready... set ... "

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

We hit water and it was cool on my skin when I came to surface she was there smiling at me.

"That was so cool "

I swam to her and picked her up

"I love you Alexis I really do"

"I love you too Niall"

She kissed me and this time I didn't let go until she wanted to get out of the water and that was the end to my perfect day with my prefect girl.

**Chapter 25 harry's prov **

I woke up with angel still on me Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I didn't really sleep and I was cold most of the night because of angel but I didn't care I got to lay with her on me and be with her the whole time. When I woke up no one was in the room which meant that her dad went to rather go get something to eat or talk to the doctor. I didn't want to get up so I started to play with her hair. She started to move and then smiled at me

"Morning harry " she said with a morning voice

"good morning my angel' when I said this her smile got bigger.

"Where's my dad"

"I don't know I just got up not too long ago. How are you feeling"

"A lot better and you helped a lot you're so warm "

When she said this, a smile came to my face thinking that I helped her feel better when she went thought this because of me. That's when I heard a door close and saw her dad walk in with three plates of food.

"Hey good you two are awake I brought food for us, anyone want some?"

"Yes please"

"Me too please"

I looked at angel I didn't really want to get up I could have stayed laying here with her forever but I knew I had to get up sooner or later. As I was thinking all of this I think I wore my feelings on my face because the next thing you know

"Daddy can you bring us our food I'm still a little cold "

"Sure thing angel"

She looked at me and winked. She knew exactly how I felt and I didn't even have to use words to tell her.

After we eat her dad went to go and talk to the doctor. That's when I took my chance.

"Angel"

"Yes harry " she said as she turned to face me

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of because of me " I said trying not to cry. Once again she knew what I was feeling and we didn't need a word she kissed me and that was her answer and I got the message. She let her lips drop and sighed

"Hazza I blame you for nothing and I don't want you to blame yourself it was my stupidness that put me in here you have done nothing to hurt me and everything to make me love you more."

I kissed her and didn't let go closing my eyes really tight this way I wouldn't cry and but everything I felt into our one kiss. I didn't want to let go I wanted to be able to move with her and make out with her and so her all the love that I have for her but I knew her dad would be back so I very slowly let my lips drop and she brought them right back wanting more but then we stopped to the sound of footsteps, she sighed wanting more and I sighed being happy.

When Paul and the doctor came back they said that angel was ok and could leave. Both angel and I had the same look on our face we really didn't want to leave but knew we had too so I sadly slowly started to get up from the bed and made my way to the washroom to clean up. The way back to the camp was a lot faster than the way to the hospital and when we got there everyone was waiting for us. I looked at angel and she looked up at me and gave me her breath taking smile before we got out and said hi to everyone. All I could think about was and now my angel is ok.

**Chapter 26 Louis pro **

I woke up with Allie rapped in my arms she was so small and cute. She was wearing the necklace I gave her the night before and she looked good wearing it . When I looked out the window I saw it was raining, and I really didn't want to go outside, so I thought why not stay in here with Allie all day, I was thinking of all this when Allie started to move in my arms. She gave me this beautiful smile and blinked her eyes really fast witch made me laugh. I slowly brought my head down to hers and let them touch.

"Good morning my sunshine"

"Good morning Louis"

With one hand I watched her put the two halves of a heart together and smile

"There now my heart is full" she said as the smile on her face got bigger she was never not smiling.

"You want something to eat"

She nodded and sigh a happy sigh

"Louis ... can I shower first"

"Sure love I'll make some food and you go shower"

She looked at me as I went to go and get up and stopped me

"Do we have to get up right now " she said with a pout

I looked at her and smiled as I got back into bed and cuddled with her. I started to tickle her and she didn't like that so we ended up play fighting, and then we stopped and started to laugh

" Allie "

"Yeah "

" Thank you for forgiving me"

"You're welcome and you're kind of hard to stay mad at"

With this I kissed her and we started to make out. I was falling for her so fast it was un real I felt like we were meant to be, the way our bodies fit together, the way our lips moved, the way she always sighed into our kiss wanting more, and the way I never wanted to let go of her and always wanted to be with her. (I think I'm in love with her) . I was starting to really get into our kiss when she let her lips drop wanting air and I pulled her right back wanting more then she tried again and I would let her all I wanted was to be with her, but then I was starting to feel light headed so I slowly started to let my let my lips drop and when they did we both took in a big breath of air and sigh being happy.

"Now you want to get up love" I ask even thought at this point I really didn't want too but I wanted some food "

"Sure"

She went to go and get out of bed and kissed me quick but I pulled her back adding more feeling to the kiss and then let go

"Now go" I said with a smile, she went off into the washroom and locked the door. I got up and started to make some eggs, with bacon when I was done I put everything on the little table we had and started to clean up. We she came out we ate.

"Thank for the brunch and for letting me sleep here it was fun"

"You're welcome and thank you for taking my offer it would have been the same without you"

I took her hands across the table and looked into her big loving eyes I had to tell her was all I could think about so I did

"Allie I know we just got back together and I know it's only been a short amount of time but I want you to know that even when you were mad at me I never stopped thinking of you, and I noticed that yeah I'm falling and I have stuck the landing because Allie I love you and your my everything and without you I'm nothing."

She looked at me for a long time and then smiled

"I love you too Louis "she said as she moved around the table and close the space between us.

**Chapter 27angel's prov **

Everyone had been so nice ever since I got back they all wanted to help and wanted to make sure I was ok even my dad seemed happy. I woke up and noticed no one was around I'm guessing my dad went to go teach and he let me sleep in. I grabbed my phone off the night stand and check my messages. Of course all of them were from harry

"Hey beautiful your dad told me he let you sleep in when you wake up come meet me "

"Hey my angel hope you're awake really starting to miss you Simon won't shut up today"

"Angel when you get this call me I want to see you I really need my angel to Britten up my day love you"

He always knew how to put a smile on my face. I got up took a shower and called harry

"Hello harry speaking "

"Hey hazza"

"ANGEL I miss you were are you I have been texting you all morning "

"I know hazza I'm sorry I slept in and then took a shower and then called"

"It's ok so what are you doing today my angel"

I really loved it when he said that but didn't know why

"Whatever your doing and hazza can I ask you something"

"Sure love what's up?"

He sounded so happy all the time if anything he was my angel

"Why do you call me your angel?"

"Why you don't like it?"

He was so cute it hurt me to even hear him like this

"No no no hazza it makes my feel good and special but why do you do it '

He laughed into the phone

"because your name is angel and you are mine and you are my angel because you are what makes me happy and feel good and that's what angels do "

I smiled so hard when he said this he made my heart melted

"Awe hazza you just made my day"

"You make my life angel"

I wanted to cry he was soo sweet and cute and loving and he knew how to win me with just a sentence.

"So my angel what do you want to do today?"

"Anything but I should work on my song talent night is tomorrow"

"Ok why not meet me with your stuff for your song at my cabin in ten"

"Really hazza you would work on my song with me you sure you don't want to do something more?"

"I really don't care what were doing so long as I'm with you so yeah I'm fine with it. Besides someone has to help you with your song so why not me "

"Ok then I'll see you in ten"

"Bye baby"

"Bye hazza"

I got to harry's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come on in"

I opened the screen door and went inside

"Hazza it's me '

"Hey my angel be out in a min"

As I waited I took out my stuff and started to read over my song I was going to be singing. I was about to start singing when someone came up behind me and coved my eyes

"Guess who" a very sexy voice said and I knew that voice anywhere

"Umm let me think oh I don't know hazza."

"yup" he said as he let go and I turn to see a rose and a kiss chocolate in my face

"Hazza why?"

"Because even thought you said I did nothing wrong you still got hurt because of me in my books so this is my little way of saying I'm sorry"

"Hazza I'm fine and you didn't do anything wrong so I'm not taking an I'm sorry gift because you have nothing to be sorry for"

"Please my angel "

He looked at my with these big green blue eyes

"Hazza ill feel bad I don't know what to say "

"Don't say anything thing just take it "

I took the piece of chocolate and the rose from harry and gave him a hug and a kiss

"Thank you hazza" I said as I kissed his cheek

"You're welcome my angel" my face lit up I really did love it when he called me that because he said what I was think

"You really do love it when I call you my angel don't you"

"Yes yes I do" even thought we were so close I could feel my face going red he kissed me and laughed then we went to work. Today was going to be a very good day.

**Liam's prov chapter 28 **

It has been three days and I'm going crazy without her. I needed to find a way to get Charlene back and I had just the plan in mind. Tonight was talent night so I was going to use that to my advantage tonight I was going to get the boys and perform more than this and then bring Charlene up on stage and say I'm sorry and hopeful get a kiss out of it if she forgives me. I was helping Zoey get everything ready for tonight when in came Charlene I tried to talk to her but she acted like I wasn't even there that really hurt. After we were done setting up I went home to get ready. I took a shower and got dressed and went to the main house to have dinner then it was time. The boys and I sat front row and we made sure that the girls of our liking were right behind us, so in the second row was Charlene, Allie, Angel, and Alexis. Charlene was up first singing someone like you by Adele.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "

She was great after her was Alexis

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man

I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

She was great too and then it was angel

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Then there were a few people and then it was Allie turn and she was by far the best.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

She was really good by far the best and if she sings like that at the show she will win for sure hands down. The boys and I were so impressed and we were all looking at Louis who had his hands up in the air like he didn't know and the look on his face told us he wasn't lying she blew us away. Anyways Allie was the last person so the boys and I were up. So we headed back stage and started to get ready. I was really scared because I had to go out there on my own at first and try to get the crowd to bring Charlene up on stage. I was standing center stage waiting for the curtains to open and I could feel my heart race pick up and my hands start to shake when they did

"Hello campers how is everyone today" all you could hear is the sound of the crowd

"Ok so campers I messed up with really good relationship I had with this girl and I'm really starting to miss her so I need your help to bring her up here"

They didn't even let me finish and they were all going "AWE" it was cute that they cared so much

" ok ok so before my band mates and I sing a song I need to bring this every special person up on stage but I know if I ask her shell say no (see she's kind of mad at me) so help me bring Charlene on stage. All you could here was the crowd and after a few minutes I saw her at the side of the stage I got the chair from the back and motioned her to come to it her took her seat and gave me a what are you doing look. I really hoped this worked.

**Charlene's prov chapter 29**

What was he doing I mean yes I was mad but this had to be one of the sweeties things a guy has done for me , he was so hard to be mad at now I knew how Allie felt with Louis. He had gotten me up on stage and then they started to sing I should have kissed you. Then Liam starting to say sorry to me and then sang more than this to MEEEEE!

I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,

And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,

Then harry came in and when it was Liam's part again he started to cry. Then when the song was over and the curtains closed he came back to me

"Charlene I'm really really sorry "as he said this he started to cry

"li..."

"Wait, I know what you're thinking how do you know if you can trust me well you don't but what I do know is that I'm falling for a girl that I haven't even gotten a chance to fall for and I'm really hoping to get that chance."

I nodded slowly. With that he slowly put his hand on my cheek and kiss me (BEST NIGHT EVER)

We were sitting there in each other's arms when zayn came and ruined the moment. He said that we had to move so that Zoey could end the show so we sadly got up as soon as my butt left the chair Liam pulled me around to the back of the stage.

"Charlene I'm falling hard for you and I'm really really sorry and" I stopped him and looked into his loving eye he was perfect and he wanted me of all people I was the luckiest girl in the world so before he started talking again I let our heads touch

"I think I have done enough forgiving for one night "and with that I kissed him and it felt good. We were standing looking loving at each other when harry came from nowhere and said they needed Liam. As soon as harry left Liam looked back at me with sad eyes and sighed

"Go they need you" I said with a smile on my face.

"Ok I'll be back beautiful"

As he said this I could feel my cheeks go red because they went so hot and he noticed because he started to laugh. He kissed me one last time (which made my cheeks even hotter and left). Once they took Liam I went back to my seat and thought about the last hour of my life this was really the best day ever.

**Chapter 30 Louis's prov **

Harry had gone backstage to get Liam who was now with Charlene in a different world. Anyways as he did that niall and I went to see Zoey who gave Niall the name of the winner of talent night. The prize was that person got to sit with us for the concert and would be able to go last, pretty cool. As I was waiting for Niall to finish talking to Zoey I went and spoke to zayn and Simon who were telling me that even if one of our girls won that we couldn't do anything that we make the camper think we rigged the vote that wouldn't be good for our rep. When niall came back he spoke to everyone but me, I dying to know why, then he came back and told me that the reason why he wouldn't include me was because I would be the one to tell the campers and Zoey wanted it to be more real so I couldn't know the winner. Now all I wanted to do was go on stage to find out who the winner was. As we took our place on stage the boys were looking at me (I hated not knowing something) then Niall came over to me and gave me an envelope. He looked at me and said

"Don't read it yet, and don't freak out stay cool"

Then he went back with the rest of the boys. As the curtains opened the camper went wild.

"Hey campers now we would like to close off talent night with a little gift for the winner. The winner of talent night will get to sit with one direction at the concert and will be the last one to perform now the winner of talent night is..."

I opened the envelope and couldn't believe my eyes I looked back at the boys, this is why they didn't want to tell me I'm so getting them back I looked back to the crowd with a smile on my face

"Campers please welcome to the stage ALLIE "

I was so happy I forgot where I was as she came on stage I kissed her and it was a very big mistake. She pulled away and looked at me she knew the rules she knew it was wrong and now it was too late the crowd saw, and the boys and Simon are going to kill me. All you could hear was the crowd

"RECOUNT RECOUNT RIGGED RIGGED "

"Shit" I said under the breath Simon was right he always was I looked back at Allie and she looked at me

"I'm sorry" she said she ran off the stage I turned back to the crowd but not for long because I hear a scream. I turn to see Allie on the ground and some campers laughing at her. She got up and ran I jumped off stage.

"Dude not cool" I said as I went up to this guy

"Dude what are you going to do you rigged this it's not fair "

"So take it out on me not her"

This camper was really starting to bug me and I knew if he touched that was it. He had pushed me back and the boys were at my sides in seconds. Niall came from behind me and started talking in my ear.

"Louis walk away and go find Allie he's not worth it "I was so lucky to have them but my anger wouldn't show that I looked at Niall and ran off

It didn't take me long to find Allie she was sitting on the ground back stage crying

"Allie" I said as I took her hands helped her off the ground and pulled her into me (what have I done). When I let go of her hand I saw blood on it.

'Allie your hand its cut "

"I'm so sorry" was all she kept saying. I took my shirt and ripped the side

"What are you doing Louis I'm fine "she said under her tears trying to hide her hand

"YOUR NOT FINE YOUR HURT BECAUSE OF ME NOW GIVE ME YOUR HAND "I was so mad and I really didn't want to scream but I was in pain and she was hurt because of me, and now I felt worse

"Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell it just your hurt and it's my fault and I was just happy and ..." at this point I broke down I had hurt the one person that meant a lot to me all because I was happy for her sometimes I hated being famous. I rapped her hand and sat on a rock she wouldn't stop crying I had to do something.

"Allie please stop crying I'm sorry it's not your fault you won and it's my fault I need to learn not to react on my feelings"

"It's my fault I should have stopped you sooner I ...I didn't want this to happen"

"No there's nothing you could have done and I'm sorry that some of the fans didn't like that and this is all my fault please stop crying"

I put her head in my hands and wiped her tears with my thumbs she wasn't even mad at me she was blaming herself she was everything to me and I may have just ruined her life

"I'll fix this I don't know how but I will I promise" I was about to kiss her but she stopped me

"Louis I don't know if I can do this I mean don't get me wrong Louis I love you but I don't know if I can handle the fans and I'm scared because if they react like this to something small what will they do when something big happens try to kill me "

"Baby please they do over react but their fans they do like you and just don't give up" she looked at me and shook her head

"I'm so sorry Louis but I know I'm not ready for this" she got up and left. I wasn't giving up that fast

**Chapter 31 Allie's prov **

I ran off and he chased me I wanted to be with him but I was so scared I didn't know what to do

"Please baby don't give up on us yet I know you're scared but we can get through this together'

I looked into his eyes

"I trust you Louis because I really don't want to give up but I'm really scared"

"Then don't give up, trust me be scared but I'll be right here "

With this he kissed me. I loved him but did the fans love me and I had so much going through my head but the only thing that I could think of was I trust him. Once all the campers were gone everyone came back stage Simon took Louis from me and started to yell

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINKING YOU DID EXALY WHAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU "

I felt so bad he was getting yelled at for loving me it felt so wrong

"Simon wait" I had to do something so this was it

"Allie what are you doing" Louis looked at me I had to do it I took in a deep breath

"I kissed Louis I was happy and in the moment so if you have to be mad at anyone be mad at me Louis pushed me away he knew it was wrong.

Louis gave me this confused looked and then everyone looked at me

"I know what I did was wrong so I'm not going to the concert and I won't take part in it' I didn't even get to finish and Louis was screaming

'NO THATS NOT FAIR NO can I talk to you alone for a minute?"He took my hand and pulled me to the side

"What are you doing?"

"You're getting yelled at for loving me I feel so bad I had to do something"

"Not give up your dream don't waste your time you spent the whole summer here to get this far"

"Yeah and along the way I found you and I'm not giving up my dream if I have a new dream"

"But Allie" I walked away

"I'm ready to take any punishment you give me"

"Wait" Louis called

"If she dose perform and she will then I just won't count as a voter but she needs to be able to take part in her dream"

I looked back at Louis what was he doing. Simon looked at both of us.

"look we all know Louis kissed you and you pushed him off so for that you will be allowed to perform and we will deal with it but for now let's go with Louis plan he will not be allowed to vote at all good done. Simon walked away with everyone els before I could say anything to stop this. I guess I'm singing then I said as I walked away now what.

**Louis prov chapter 32**

Today was the last day of camp and then everyone wet home for a week and then meat up at Canada's wonder land for the concert. People were still mad about last night but no one was brave enough to bring it up. I was walking to Allie's cabin to help her pack when I was thinking of some stuff that didn't really cross my mind till now. First I had to go a week without seeing Allie and then if she didn't win ...then what. I knocked on the door and waited

"Hey "she said with a smile on her face she still had my shirt around her hand

"Hey beautiful"

She kissed my cheek, took my hand and brought me inside

"So what time is your dad coming for you today?"

"Um I think after lunch that's why Alexis went out with niall she wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh ok then"

We were packing in silence we both knew what was coming we just didn't want to say it out loud. After about an hour we were done. She was leaning up on her bed when I went up to her. She sighed she was so sad, we both were.

"Louis I don't want to say goodbye "

"Then don't because it's not good bye."

"Then what do we call this "

"This is ill see you soon"

"But what if I don't win then what "

"We'll make it work don't worry" with this I kissed her and she melted we were so perfect together I really didn't want her to leave. We were making out when there was knock at the door we both looked at the time and then back at each other. She knew it was her dad I kissed her and closed my eyes really tight to stop from crying. Then she went to open the door

"DADDY "she said as she jumped into his arms it stung even thought it was her dad I wanted it to be me.

"Allie I missed you how are you" he said as he looked at me. He didn't look happy when he noticed we were alone.

"Who's this Allie" he said still looking at me

"Oh yeah dad this is Louis from one direction"

He shook my hand really hard

"Nice to meet you Louis"

"Nice to meet you to sir"

"Daddy Louis and I are a thing now like boyfriend girlfriend thing we have been for about a month now"

"Oh great" he said even thought he didn't look like he meant it

"Well Louis it was nice meeting you "

"Um dad ill meet you at the car why don't you go find Alexis and tell her your here"

"Um ok but don't take too long I want to be home for dinner "

"K" she kissed his cheek and he was gone

She looked at me and jumped into my arms

"This isn't goodbye" she said in my ear, you could tell she was crying

"Not at all, I love you Allie "

"I love you too Louis"

She kissed me grabbed her stuff and was headed to the door she looked back and was gone.

**Chapter 33 Niall's prov**

Today was the last day I see Alexis for a week and then I might not see her again and that was starting to really scare me so I decide that I'm going to ask her to come on tour with us see what she says and the guys were cool with it so it was just up to her plus one week is easier than a Year. I was walking along the beach when someone came and jumped on my back and I knew who it was.

"Pop star? "

"Maybe maybe not "

She jumped down and gave me a hug. We stayed like this for a while.

"I'm going to miss you Blondie" she was so sad everyone was

"It's not for long"

"But what if I don't win"

"If you don't win then I'll still take you on tour "she had no idea I was telling her

"You can't '

"Yes I can and I am"

"Wait what"

"If you don't win I still want you to come on tour the boys are cool with it Louis might do the same angel will already be with us I need my pop star "

She freaked out she was so happy

"So will you come on tour with us?"

"YES ILL COME "I picked her up and spun around she said yes that's all it took. I kissed her and she melted in my arms as always and sighed. We were making out when some man came up to us and coughed. So I let my lips drop and looked at Alexis

"Who's he "

She turned to see who I was talking about

"Uncle Mike" she said as she ran to him and gave him a hug I was guessing he was Allie's dad.

"Hey Alexis lets go Allie is waiting"

"Um ok I'm just going to say goodbye "

"Ok" he gave me a weird look and walked away

"Let me gess Allie's dad"

She nodded you saw her eyes start to water

"I'm going to miss my pop star for a week this is not fair "I pouted and she laughed. I held out my arms and she ran into them.

"I'll see you soon Blondie "

"I hope so"

"Sooner than you think "she kissed me and walked away waving at me I blew her a kiss and she was gone, (For now). I got back to the bus and the boys were all there and ready Louis looked sad Liam and Harry were happy because their girls were coming with us for the week and probably the tour and zayn wanted to get home to see dessa so we got on the bus and we took off leaving the camp and all the memories with it.

**Chapter 34 Allie's prov **

It has been three days since I have been home and I already hate it. First of all I missed Louis like crazy and second my dad was driving me crazy. As soon as i got home he made me clean my room unpack and babysit while he went and pick up my mom from the air port. I have been texting Louis like crazy we even made plans that he would come on Friday to meet my family and stay for the week end. My dad didn't really like this idea in fact every day I have been home he seems to hate Louis more and more.

"ALLIE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE "

Something was up he never screamed or soar so for him to do both in one sentence so I did something to put him over the top. So I ran down stairs and put on my best little girl face

"yes daddy"

"don't yes daddy me what the hell is this"

He took out the news paper he was reading and I was on the first page locking lips with Louis.(I'm dead )

"Daddy I can explain"

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't kiss anyone till your 22"

"dad that's not fair and we said 20 and at the time I was seven I didn't know that in two years i would have a boyfriend and that I would break that promise at 10(I did it now shit shit shit why the hell did i just say that he going to kill me and hang me head)"

"YOU WHAT "

"Nothing...'

"Allie I don't like this boy and i don't like the way you have been acting i don't want you to see him anymore"

"Dad that's not fair he didn't do nothing wrong"

"Oh yes he did he has turned my little girl into some animal some dirty animal and I wont have it you don't see or speak to him again you hear me "

"NO NO NO THATS NOT FAIR DAD ITS NOT HIS FAULT"

"YES IT IS NEXT THING YOU KNOW YOUR HAVING SEX AND THEN IM WATCHING YOUR KIDS AS YOUR STILL IN SCHOOL AND I WONT HAVE IT "

"DAD HES NOT LIKE THAT HE DOSENT WANT SEX HES WANTS TO BE WITH ME FOR ME"

"TOO BAD YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO SEE HIM"

"NO DAD I LOVE HIM AND HE MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME"

At this point I was in tears he was being so unfair

"Cancel your date at the end of the week and say goodbye oh and if you win and you get to go on tour you're not going "

"DAD THIS IS SO UNFAIR ITS NOT EVEN THAT BAD ITS NOT LIKE HE WAS TOUCHING ME OR I WAS TOUCHING HIM ITS A KISS DAD AND YOUR GOING TO RUINE MY LIFE FOR IT"

"Yes because until I can trust you then you don't have a life "

"Oh yeah I'm 18 that's the legal age of an adult right then fine I'm moving out and then you can't do shit"

"Your funny where you going to go because if you leave and see him don't brother coming back when it's too much to handle"

"Im going somewhere i can be happy somewhere that is nice SOMEWHERE AWAY FROM YOU!" I ran to my room and slammed the door and dove for my phone. I just needed to hear his voice to know that one thing in my life was still perfect. I pressed speed dial

"Hey baby I miss you"

"Is there any way that you can come sooner." I said trying to hide my tears but he knew right away.

**Chapter 35 Louis prov **

I had hung up with Allie she sounded so upset at first she tried to hide it but I knew right away. I had told harry to cover for me I was leaving a day early to pick up Allie because she needed me and I missed her like crazy. When I was on the phone with her she was crying and it hurt because I wasn't there to help her threw it, see with me and Allie its different because she's different with any other girl I have been with I didn't have this problem because they were famous but with Allie it was hard, that's why we have been skyping ,texting and calling each other like crazy even thought its only been 4 days it's been the longest four days of my life. As I pulled into her drive way she was standing there in tears but this time they were happy tears. She saw me get out and ran to me and jumped into my arms.

"Hey baby I missed you so much"

"I missed you more Louis" she pulled back and kissed me smiling into our kiss when she let go I asked

"You ok now"

"Um not really can we go somewhere where we can talk alone"

"Sure we can go to a cafe or stay at a hotel for the weekend"

"Hotel sounds nice"

"Yeah ok then to a hotel"

She nodded and took my hand as I opened the door for her then went around to the driver's seat. As soon as I opened the door she had my hand and she wasn't letting go I never really knew how much I missed her until she was back with me. we went inside and rented a room for 5 days and 4 nights and she was getting money ready when I stopped her.

"Ah no baby I got this"

"No way I can't let you it's too much "I took her other hand and looked into her eyes

"Trust me save your money I got this" I turned back to the lady at the main desk and paid her

"You two are a very cute couple "she said smiling at us

"Thank you" we both said I looked at Allie who was giving me this loving smile and winked at her squeezing her hand a little.

We followed the nice lady up to our room and she gave us a pass key at our door we thanked her and she was gone. We went inside

"Thank you Louis"

"For what love" I said turning to see her loving eyes

"For paying for the room"

"Baby don't thank me for that its nothing really" I put my hand on her cheek

She nodded

"I'm going to put your bags on the bed and I'll be back out why don't you order something to eat"

"Ok" she said with a smile I kissed her and left, when I came back into the room she was still on the phone so I sat down in the love chair. When she was done she came and sat on top of me.

"Ok so now are you going to tell me why you were so upset yesterday?"

"Um well it was my dad he was being unfair and well doesn't really like you"

"Why what did I do "

'He think you have turned me into a dirty animal because he saw a picture of us in the papers locking lips"

I was about to say something when my phone went off it was harry

"Hey boo bear what's up"

"TURN ON THE TV ASAP ITS IMPORTANT PUT IT ON CHANNEL 5 "

I turned on the TV to find me and Allie on it from talent night and it was of us kissing over and over again. I looked at Allie and she was watery eyed and speechless she got up and ran to our room and slammed the door.

"Um boo bear can I call you back" I didn't even wait for him to answer I hung up and ran to the room door this was the last thing I needed.

I knocked on the door and she didn't answer so I juat opened it she was sitting in the middle of the floor with her phone in her hand

"it's all over my twitter and I have 2000 new followers too bad there all haters"

I sat down in front of her

"Are you mad at me because I can understand if you are and ..."

"No Louis I'm not mad at you I'm mad at ..."

"My fame the fans"

She sighed and nodded. I put my hand on her cheek and let our heads touch

"I will fix this and it will get better just stay strong and don't give up on us"

She gave me this big loving smile with a calm sigh and the she kissed me. I feel backwards and let her sit on my chest we both smiled into the kiss. Even thought the fans were putting us in a bad mood and things at home for her weren't great when it came to being together we were never really mad and we always found away to be happy. I was holding us up and she start to play with my hair I let my lips drop and did the Justin hair flip and she laughed and then we went back to kissing. We were laying on the floor in silence when there was a knock at the front door we look at each other.

"Food"

"Food"

She got up and ran for the door leaving me to slowly make my way to her.

**Chapter 36 Allies prov **

I woke up in Louis arms. I had missed him so much and last night was really fun after we finished eating we spent the whole time talking and cuddling .Louis meant everything to me but I needed my dad to like him too it's been almost three days since he spoke to me. I was thinking of all of this when I felt someone breath on my neck and notices Louis was awake

"Hey your awake" I said as I turned to face him

"Yeah how long have you been up why didn't you wake me?"

"Not long, and I wanted to let you sleep" He kissed me and I got into the kiss then I pulled away for air and he pulled me right back We start to cuddle and stayed like this for a while.

"Louis I love you but we have to get my dad talking to me because I need him and love him too and I can't have the two people I love fighting over me"

"Ok so invite him to an in sorry dinner but don't tell him in coming"

"I don't know what if he leaves?"

"Then tell him if he tries to leave it just means he doesn't love you enough to solve the problem"

He was right I looked into his big green blue eyes and gave him this big loving smile he always knew how to make me feel better no matter what, even if I was mad at him.

"Baby why do you call him now this way we can meet him for lunch plus you can put him on speaker and we can both listen"

"Ok' I kissed him and grabbed my phone from the night stand and called my dad

"Hey daddy"

"Hi how are you? I see you found somewhere to stay"

"Well not yet I'm at a hotel"

"Umm ok so what do you need or want?"

"Nothing other than I wanted to see if you wanted to come to an I'm sorry lunch with me "

"Why what's it for?"

"Well I felt bad about fighting with you and want to make it up to you"

"Oh ok well where we going and for what time"

"Anywhere ill meet you at the house for twelve "

"Ok"

"Ok bye "

"Bye"

I hung up and looked at Louis he was smiling at me.

"Let's go get ready then"

He got up and went to the washroom and waited

"Are you coming?"

"To shower? Oh ill go after you "

"Why I don't mind"

He bit his lip and motioned me to come to him, I got out of bed and ran to his side

"Ok" I kissed him and he closed the door behind us.

We got out and got ready. I was doing my hair and it was 11:30

"You almost ready baby" he came behind me and put his hands around my waist and he head in my neck

"Yup" I said smiling. When I was done he took my hand and we went down stair. When we got there we had trouble getting out because the fans had found out Louis was here so we had to go around the back took longer but was more fun . When we got to the parking lot we stopped. He looked at me.

"Should we take different cars?"

"We came in one can we can leave in one car" he looked at me with this weird look. I took his hand and smiled and walked to wards the car. He opened the door for me and went to the driver's side. When we got to my house I got out my phone phoned my dad and ask him for directions. He told me where to go and I told him I would meet him there, and we were off again. It had been about 25 min and Louis had said a thing something was wrong and it wasent him being scared.

"Louis are you mad at me or something"

"What no baby no why?"

"Because you haven't said anything, you won't look at me, and you didn't even grab me hand"

He laughed.

"I'm thinking about some stuff" he said grabbing my hand and kissing it

"Well stop thinking so much its scaring me... So what are you thinking about I mean you don't have to tell me just asking"

He smirked

"Baby you know I tell you everything." He said looking at me with this sparkle in his eye

He sighed

"I'm thinking about us"

I didn't say anything at first; it took me by surprise of what he was telling me

"What about us?'

He licked his lips

"About what's going to happen about what's happening now about everything?"

He said turning into the parking space

He looked at me and giving me this half smile

"Don't worry about I'm done thinking let's just worry about your dad ok"

I nodded I think he saw it in my face because I was worried and scared. He kissed me and it was a kiss that made me forget everything we got out of the car and went inside. We got to the front door and stopped again

"Wait baby what if he's already in their"

"Louis calm down your making me worrying hopefully he takes you being here in a good way, and it's like you said if he runs then that proves he doesn't love me enough to solve the problem"

He looked at me and smile

"Ok ready love "

I nodded he took my hand and walked in.

**Chapter 37 Louis prov **

I was so nervous she didn't even know, I really didn't want her dad to hate me and I really wanted her to come on tour. We went inside and her father wasn't there yet so the lady took us to our table I held out the chair for her and then went to my seat. I was kind of happy he wasn't here yet. While we waited we order drinks. Looked over at her and looked her in the eyes, you could tell she was nervous so I put my hand on hers and rubbed the back and then someone coughing made me jump

"Allie"

"Daddy you came "she got up and hugged him I got up and shook his hand then we all sat down again. We got settled and then he asked

"Allie you never told me Louis would be joining us I thought this was an I'm sorry lunch"

"Yes well daddy Louis is sorry too therefore he needs to be here too"

"Ok"

We started eating and no one said nothing you could feel the air in the room get heavy. Every time I looked up he was giving me cut eye it was so hard not to say something. It got to the point where I did.

"Ok this is killing me"

Allie looked at me and went red

"I'm so sorry love but you can tell "

She sighed and nodded

"sir I'm sorry that you found a picture of your daughter in the papers and I'm sorry that she broke her promise but I really really care about her to the point that I love her and rather she wins or not I'm going to ask her to come on tour with me because I can't stand to be away from her and I would really like it that you let her go and let her be happy while she with me not sad and worrying about what her father thinks"

I look over at Allie she was red in the face and smiling so hard but her dad looked total different

"Louis I am very impressed with the fact that you had the nerve to tell me how you feel but I just really don't know, I mean I don't really like the fact of seeing my daughter in the papers and on TV every day and I'm not sure that I can trust the two of you only for almost 2 years on a bus with four other teenagers and what if something happens there a lot to take in as a father"

"sir I know there's a lot on your mind as a father but there's a lot on us too I mean I will respect your wishes if you say no but it would be hard on me and her to be apart for so long and I don't think I could handle the pain of being away from someone I love for so long that I'm only just falling for and yes I know it can go both way where you miss her but it's her life just like if she loses and doesn't want to go I'm not going to make her but based on what I know we just want to be together and all she wants from you is for you to let her do that and really be happy."

"Allie I want you to know that in no way did you disappoint me and I guess I did over react and it looks like he really cares for you but what I'm trying to say is that I guess it was hard to see my little girl in the arms of someone els and that I just wanted to keep you for myself but ending up hurting you and I'm sorry"

I looked at her and she was so happy. She got up and ran around to her dads side and hugged him

"Thank you daddy'

the smile on her face made my day she was so cute she meant everything to me I hope he says yes and lets her come with me if not I really don't know what I would do

"Hold up I didn't say yes I just said I was wrong and sorry"

Her face dropped and she let go of him

"Now I'm not saying yes but if you do win there's no way I'm stopping you from your dreams but if you don't...well then threes some rules, either way there are rules but one way has more if you go just to be with him then I want you to web call me every month and call me every 2weeks. Also I want to see you on Christmas no matter where you are you need to make your way home for a week, and thanksgiving. If you go because you won I want the songs you sing and I want to be at one of your concerts plus you don't have to fly home but you do need to call and web chat. Last my last rule is for Louis"

I gulped "yes sir" he looked at me

"you do anything to hurt my daughter and ill hurt you got it "

I nodded

"good then now I'm saying yes you can go with you if it makes you happy"

"thank you thank you thank you daddy I won't let you down"

After we had a pie her dad had to leave to go to work and thats when I blew up

She looked at me I looked at her, and she came running into my arms

"HE SAID YES"

"I KNOW"

I was so happy words could not explain we were hugging when I heard a scream I had forgotten that we were outside of a restaurant next thing I knew we were surrounded by fans

"shit baby I'm sorry" I put her down from our hug and kept her close to my side walking with my head down and as fast as possible stopping ever once and in while to take a picture talk to fans or sign something, because even thought all i wanted was to leave the fans are what got the boys and I where we are today so I had to give back even when they were in the way. When we finally got to the car i opened up the door to her side and let her in then I went around to my side.

"Sorry about that love' I said as I got in the car. She couldn't keep that drop dead smile off her face it was kill me so before I started the car I kissed her and she smiled into that too she is and will be my one thing.

**Allies prov chapter 38 **

He said yes I was so happy. All I ever wanted was to travel around the world and he letting me go with Louis. On the way home I couldn't stop smiling I was so happy. When we got there we went through more fans. Then we finally got inside. Louis said he had to do something before we went upstairs so I waited for him, then when he was done he told me we need to go up and get ready.

"Ready, ready for what?" I said with a smirk on my face

"Just look nice ok" he kissed my cheek and press the button. We got upstairs and changed

"I'm ready for whatever it is we're doing. Now you want to tell me?" he looked at me with this head to toe look and his eyes widen, he came to me and took my hands in his.

"You look perfect and no I'm not telling you "he said with a laugh

"Thank you" I said I could feel my face go red and he noticed because he laugh into our kiss. Then he let go

"Let's go beautiful" when we got down stairs there was a black limo waiting for us in the front. (I was dying to know what he was up too). We got in the back and he put his arms around me. The driver looks at us

"You two make a very cute couple and I don't say that often "

We both looked at each other

"Thank you" we both said. Everyone kept tell us that when we got out we thanked the nice man and when I looked at where we were I freaked out .we were at the nicest restaurant in town.

"Oh my god Louis no"

"No what not hungry"

"Not that but why here it so expensive"

"Only for the best" he said smiling and talking my hand. He held the door for me. When the women looked up a big smile came to her face

"Louis long time no see we have been waiting for you"

He hugged the women and we followed her to or table she walked away and I ask

"How do you know so many people?"

"I have my ways" he said winking

"So get anything you want and don't worry about it "

"Are you sure this is ok"

"Baby trust me its fine "he said taking my hand across the table. The food was amazing and he was being so kind and that wasn't the best part he said we were going somewhere els too. When we were done he paid for the food left a tip said goodbye and took my hand and we were off.

"Walking" I said when we got outside

"Yup it's not that far "

We went walking and then went down this dock and there was this beautiful beach.

"Here" he said helping off the dock and into the sand

"Louis this is beautiful"

"I know want to walk along the shore side "

I nodded he was perfect he was everything I wanted in someone and more he was amazing. He took my hand and we started walking. When we had been walking for a bit I stopped.

"Louis thank you" I said as he took my other hand and stood in front of me

"For what love"

"For this, this night, this day is amazing it was perfect and because of you so thank you"

He smiled and looked away

"Allie I don't know why but with you it's different it's like your sweet and fun and cute but pretty and you make me happy even when I'm over the top and you put me over the top in a good way and all I want to do is be closer to you even when your right here I don't know what it is but Allie you mean everything to me and I want to show you that."

He was so sweet he cared so much for me it was un believe able. I loved him and I was ready to do anything for him.

"Louis its has been maybe two months since we started dating and even thought that's a very short time I feel like I have known you my whole life and your sweet and shy and cute and funny and smart but act stupid to play around your an amazing person and you're a better friend then anyone I know and if the fans knew you like I do the whole world would be stocking you and you sell yourself short and you stand up for things you cared about and I love every last thing on that list and more and no words can explain how happy you have made me today."

We were both red in the face and smiling. I hugged him

"I love you Louis "

"I love you too Allie"

He was holding up to his chest I felt so safe in his arms. I was kind of sad that tomorrow was the contest because who knew when we would get to be alone again like this on tour. He look down and me and smiled he was drop dead perfect. I brought my head up and kissed him closing the space between us. When we got home we went right to bed because tomorrow was an early morning. I spent the whole night in his arms with a smile on my face. I had to be the luckiest girl ever.

**Chapter 39 last chapter Louis prov **

I woke up really early and went for a run. Last night was one of the best nights of my life and I don't know why but with Allie it really is different. Anyways when I got home Allie was still sleeping so I went in the shower when I got out she was still sleeping (man she can sleep) so I had some fun I went into the bedroom and jumped on the bed

"WAKE UP WAKE UP GET UP SLEEPLY HEAD GET UP"

I plopped down on her and looked into her foggy eyes she was so cute.

"come on beautiful time to get ready, time to win, time to HAVE FUN" she smiled she was so tired if it were up to me I would let her sleep but the boys would be here any minute to get us so I need her to get up. I started to tickle her

"IM UP IM UP STOP" she said laughing this was fun anyways as she was in the shower I made us something to eat when she Came out we eat! I was about to sit down to eat when I heard a knock at the door I looked at Allie and she read my mind and we said it at the same time too

"The boys" I got up and ran to the door to see harry

"BOO BEAR I MISSED YOU" he gave me this big bear hug

"Boo bear needs to breathe or you'll miss me even more if I die" he put me down and kissed my cheek, Niall and Alexis went straight to the table and started eating my food

"NIALL THATS MINE MAN GET YOUR OWN FOOD "then he gave me his big blue sad eyes

"Oh fine but save me a little" I didn't even finish and he had his head in the plate Liam and Charlene came in holding hands and sat on the sofa and zayn came in on the phone with dessa ( when were they not on the phone.)

When Niall and Alexis were done eating we left. Liam drove with Charlene riding front seat, harry sat with angel who was still sleeping Zayn sat with Simon, Niall sat beside Alexis and Allie sat with me or more like on me because there weren't enough seats but I didn't care.

"Harry don't you think it's time to wake up angel she has been sleeping since we left the hotel were almost there" we all looked at harry and laugh Liam on the other hand was still calling for him over our laughter when Zayn finally told him

"Liam harry is asleep too that's, why he won't answer"

"Oh well someone woke them because we're here"

Wow. It was so big and their new ride went into the parking lot I so had to come back and ride that. I was looking around when someone taped me; I turned to see my beautiful girlfriend

"What's up baby?"

"Want to carry me "she said pouting and batting her eyelashes

"Oh fine get on" I said turning around for her to get on my back, she did and screamed right into my ear when she almost fell.

"Oh and now I can't hear thank you so much"

"Sorry" she said kissing my cheek

We got to the stage and started to set up all but me because I had Allie on my back that wouldn't get off and was getting me in trouble

"LOUIS MAN GET TO WORK "Liam was mad

"Ok baby you have to get off now I have to help"

"AWE oh fine "she said as she jumped down I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her and went to work. When we were done setting up we took our seat because people were already here and waiting. Because Allie won talent night she got to sit beside us, but because of what I did at talent night she was sitting on the other side of Niall so we weren't together ( )

When the show started there were a lot of people that were scared and had rough starts and that lost them votes. Then Charlene went and she did really good she was really into her song but she missed up the words a few times. Then it was Alexis and she killed it she has the most votes. Then angel went and she was really good too. Then some more people went and they were ok then it was Allie at first people start to boo her but when she started singing they loved her she was by far the best (I really hated that I couldn't vote). When everyone went the boys and I went back stage to talk to Simon and Zoey. I was kind of sad because I really wanted Allie to win. They were talking about all of this when they decide that it was going to be a tie. Then Niall came up to me

"Dude it a tie between Allie and Alexis so I want to know from you is it ok if we give it to both of them? "

"Yeah why not lad go ahead its cool with me"

He gave me this big bear hug

"Ah thanks man this means a lot to me "

"No problem and I know how you feel "

They went back stage to get ready I on the other hand wasn't allowed because they didn't want me to mess up (I think they were being unfair) but anyways I on the other hand took Niall's seat and tried to hide the smile from my face. They came out on stage and harry had the envelope I guess they didn't want to let niall do it (wonder why) anyways first they called up Alexis and then Allie she was so cute and she won I couldn't wait until I could hug her.

"Ok so because there was a tie we are letting but girls come with us on tour and help with the album so please welcome Alexis and Allie to the stage"

I shot out of my seat and started clapping I was so happy for both of them. After everyone left I ran back stage. I gave Alexis a hug and congratulated her and then when I was done I ran to Allie

"You won "I said picking her up and spinning her around

"I know omg I'm so happy" I was so happy I kissed her smiling into our kiss but stop when her dad came up to us. She gave me this weird look because I stopped so soon. She turned to see what I was looking at

"Daddy" she said jumping into his arms

"Baby girl you won!"

"You came thank you" she said kissing his cheek

"You were perfect" he looked at me

"Can we have a min I would like to say goodbye"

I walked away and started to clean up when she came and found me it was time to go. I took her hands in mine.

"Ready love"

"Ready for anything and everything" she said as a smile came to her face. As we made our way to the bus I was thinking of all the cool thinks we could do for the next two years. This was going to be some tour!

**The end **


End file.
